Pacarku Superstar
by Garis Miring
Summary: ABSOLUTELY SLASH SBRL AU. Remus Lupin hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa yang mengagumi Sirius Black, sang superstar. Apa yang terjadi ketika takdir mempertemukan keduanya? CELEBRATING 50th FANFICS OF GARIS MIRING! BAB 6 TELAH DIPERBARUI
1. Ticket to Premiere

**CATATAN PENGARANG**** DAN INFORMASI: **Dibuat untuk merayakan postingan ke-50 kami. Tidak terasa sudah begitu banyak cerita dalam berbagai ide absurd yang kami tumpahkan di ini. Sebenarnya fic ini juga merupakan eksperimen kami dalam mengeksplor Bahasa Indonesia, lebih tepatnya, bahasa gaul Indonesia. Sekali-kali tak ada salahnya menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari dalam fanfiction. Sekedar info, fanfiction ini kami tulis bersama. Dengan perantara pesan kilat di dunia maya, kami saling meneruskan cerita. Sudut pandang **Remus** ditulis oleh **Remus Black**, sedangkan sudut pandang **Sirius** dikerjakan oleh **Sirius Lupin**. Selamat membaca!

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV

**-x-x-x-**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 1: Ticket to Premiere

Remus Lupin hanyalah seorang remaja biasa berumur 18 tahun. Sebagai seorang murid SMA, kehidupannya sebagai remaja boleh dibilang sangat berwarna. Apalagi dengan kehadiran sahabatnya yang jenaka, James Potter. Tahun ini Ia akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir Nasional yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk pelajar manapun. Namun semua itu tidak menghalangi hobinya untuk tetap menghabiskan waktu di hari libur bersama James dengan berwisata teater ke berbagai bioskop di Ibukota.

Ya, Remus dan James adalah salah dua dari kebanyakan remaja pencinta film layar lebar. Tidak seperi James, Remus masih bisa mengendalikan nafsu jalan-jalannya jika besoknya ternyata ada ulangan gawat dan Ia terpaksa harus belajar di rumah. Tapi memang dasar sahabat yang baik, jika terjadi hal seperti ini, James memutuskan untuk membeli DVD bajakannya dan menyetelnya di rumah Remus sambil belajar. Mrs Lupin tidak keberatan, tentu saja, mengingat anaknya telah terbiasa untuk membagi konsentrasinya antara menonton film dengan belajar. Lagipula semua itu telah dibuktikan dengan peringkat Remus dan James yang selalu teratas di kelasnya masing-masing.

xxx

Jumat pagi, Remus bangun dengan hati senang mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Dan seperti biasa, Ia bersama James akan mulai menjelajah _spot-spot_ asik di Ibukota untuk merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dua hari berikutnya.

Remus mencangklong tasnya ketika didengarnya bunyi getaran dari telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di meja sarapan. Ternyata telepon dari James.

"Rem, udah di mana?" serunya dari ujung sana. Remus baru akan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Masih di rumah, santai aja, lo di mana?"

"Halte biasa, belom telat sih," jawab James diiringi suara hiruk pikuk Ibukota, "tapi cepetan ya! Udah lumutan gue di sini."

"Lagian siapa suruh bangun kepagian," ujar Remus asal, "tutup ah! Udah mau jalan nih."

xxx

Suasana halte sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Udara Ibukota masih setingkat lebih bersih dibandingkan nanti dua jam kemudian. James menyumpah-nyumpah karena bis yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah berkali-kali lewat dari tadi dan Ia masih harus menunggu Remus. Kalau karena bukan MSN-an di _handphone_, Ia pasti sudah benar-benar lumutan seperti yang tadi Ia bilang.

"Jemsoy!" seru Remus dari ujung halte, "sori nunggu—yah, bukan salah gue juga sih.."

James mendengus keras, "asal lo tau, dari tadi banyak banget bis lewat," Ia menendang kaleng dan tepat masuk ke tong sampah terdekat, "tapi karena gue mesti nungguin lo—"

"Udah ah, nyalahin gue mulu!" Remus protes, lalu Ia mengambil sebuah pamflet dari tasnya, "eh iya, ada promosi nih..."

James mengambil pamflet yang diulurkan Remus kepadanya, "**SETARBAK KOFI**? Apaan nih? _Soft opening, bawa pacarmu dan nikmati kopi gratis sesuai piihan dari __jam satu siang__ sampai jam __dua lewat tujuh belas__,_ kenapa menitnya nanggung gitu sikk?"

"Mau gak? Ntar siang kita ke sana." Ajak Remus sambil ngedip-ngedip najis.

"WETS—tunggu dulu, _'bawa pacarmu',_ mau sama siapa lo ke sana? Emang lo punya pacar?" tanya James sambil bergaya norak.

"Ish, nyebelin. Ya nggak lah! Ntar gue sama elo aja yang ke sana, oke?" katanya sambil menunjukkan jempol, "gampang, gue yang ngatur. Nah, busnya dateng tuh."

xxx

Memang dasar remaja, di sela-sela pelajaran, Remus malah SMSan sama James di kolong meja, Ia sudah terlatih untuk mengetik tanpa melihat.

_Rem, ntar siang Lily Evans juga mau ke SETARBAK loh. Cihuy!_

Remus memutar bola matanya. Dasar si James, mungkin anak itu autis atau apa, tapi Ia telah mengejar cewek yang sama dari jaman SMP. Bahkan sampai mau lulus SMA seperti sekarang. Kalau masalahnya hanya itu sih biasa, hanya saja dalam menyikapi James, Lily Evans cenderung bersifat menyebalkan dan terlihat berusaha menjauh dari James.

_Ckk, ah... masih jaman tuh cewek? Eh, emangnya kalo dia tau lo ke sana, dia tetep bakal dateng? HAHAHA._

Remus kembali ke buku pelajarannya dan kurang dari semenit, lagi-lagi benda itu bergetar yang menandakan telah adanya jawaban dari James.

_Hih, nyebelin lo. Tau gitu mah mending gue ajak dia jadi 'pacar' gue biar tetep gratis tuh kopi. Daripada gue pergi sama lo. Mampus._

Remus mendesis di balik buku Biologinya, pura-pura berkonsentrasi pada bagan DNA. Padahal dalam kolong meja, jemarinya bergerak lincah di antara tombol angka dan huruf yang terdapat di telepon genggamnya.

_WOELAH SANTAY AJA KALE GUE CUMA BERCANDA._

Setelah itu, James tidak kunjung membalas. Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Remus keluar paling belakangan. Mengevaluasi sedikit pelajaran yang barusan didapat.

Tiba-tiba hengponnya bergetar. Telepon dari James.

"Eh, Ramses, ke kelas gue dong, jadi jalan gak?"

"Sabar ah, lagi nyatet Biologi, mumpung belom diapus—lo aja lah yang kesini jemput gue."

"Kelas lo di atas, nyong! Tau diri dong. Lagian ke bawah sini aja sekalian pulang gitu."

"Yaudah siapin _bungee jumping,_ gue mau lompat."

"HEH!"

"SABAR MAKANYA!"

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Remus turun dan menjemput James yang sedang cemberut. Ia menghampiri James dan menepuk pundak sahabat baiknya itu.

"Yaelah. Gitu aja bete, yaudah gue minta maaf, besok-besok gue deh yang turun jemput lo, janji!" kata Remus sambil menunjukkan dua jari setelah jempol.

"Bukan itu, sob" kata James sambil menarik Remus untuk berjalan, "si Evans udah duluan jalan ke SETARBAK bareng cowok laen."

Remus menjadi diam, Ia tahu James sedang sedih karena jarang sekali Ia mengeluarkan nada melankolis macam ini. Remus hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "sabar, James. Omong-omong, dia jalan sama siapa?"

"Itu, si Alan Budikusuma, anak bulu tangkis," James menghela napas, "huh, padahal gue udah bela-belain masuk tuh ekskul biar digaet Lily—ternyata nasib berkata lain."

Remus tersenyum, "udah jangan cemberut gitu. Gue traktir deh SETARBAK-nya."

"Itu emang gratis, nyong!" James menabok punggung Remus, "tapi tengkyu deh udah nawarin."

xxx

Sesampainya di Mall di salah satu bilangan Ibukota, Remus dan James, yang sudah berganti pakaian bebas dan tidak memakai seragam, tentunya, melesat ke tempat yang biasa mereka datangi setiap kali sampai di Mall. Bioskop.

"Yahh, Rem, filmnya gak ada yang bagus." Ujar James penuh kekecewaan, mereka saling mengeluh dan mengutuk bioskop itu.

"Mungkin aja besok ada yang baru," kata Remus sambil angkat bahu, "gampang lah itu, nah, gimana kalo kita langsung ke SETARBAK?"

James menghela napas nelangsa.

"Ayolah, James, kita bersenang-senang di sana," Remus menarik-narik baju James, "gue jamin gak ada si Lily! Dia kayak gitu cuma manas-manasin lo doang, udahlah, emang dia nyebelin."

James tersenyum kecut, benar juga, kenapa dia harus bersedih memikirkan Lily kalau selama ini ada sahabat yang senantiasa mengajaknya melupakan lara? Remus memang teman yang baik. Maka Ia menabok punggung Remus (lagi) dan menyuruhnya berjalan.

Remus melihat-lihat pamflet itu, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira letak kafe baru itu, "hmm, SETARBAK... depannya BREAD WALK. Nah, mungkin itu."

"Lily?" ujar James, "Lily! Hei, Lily!"

Remus terkejut bukan saja karena melihat sosok Lily Evans yang memang ada di situ, tapi juga karena James baru saja menginjak tali sepatunya dan itu membuat Ia sedikit _moonwalk_ di depan BREAD WALK.

"Hai, Remus, James," sapa gadis itu. Rambut merahnya tampak sangat indah dengan gaya rambut semi formal dengan pita hitam bertengger di belakang telinganya, "lo ke sini juga?"

"Yap! Mall langganan kami setiap akhir pekan!" ujar James riang, Remus menyusul di belakang, mengamati kafe baru itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lil," kata Remus sambil menyobek kupon yang terdapat pada pamflet untuk ditukar, "mana si Alan? Bukannya lo kesini bareng doi?"

Lily tertawa. Namun ada yang aneh dari tawanya, "iya, dia lagi ke WC, biasalah, beser..."

James angkat bahu, "ya udah deh, duluan ke dalem yo!", dan mengajak Remus masuk ke dalam.

"Uh, hei, James!" seru Lily, membuat James berhenti dan menoleh, "sebenernya gue—eh, sendirian ke sini..."

"Apa—"

"Udahlah, Rem! yuk, Lil." Kata James sambil menggiring Lily dan Remus ke dalam kafe. Mereka mencari tempat yang enak, Lily lebih dulu duduk untuk menunggu kedua anak yang lainnya memesan minuman, dengan kupon gratis tentunya.

"Ini masih bisa dipake gak, Mbak?" tanya Remus begitu sampai di counter pemesanan.

"Masih bisa, Mas, tapi, yah, kamu harus bawa pacar kalo mau gratis—"

"Ya ampun, gak liat nih, Mbak?" kata Remus sambil menunjuk James, "udah paling pacar saya ini mah!"

Bahu James bergetar, tapi Remus menginjak kakinya, "iya deh Mbak, emang gak ada diskon untuk pasangan kayak kita?"

Mbak-mbak penjaga counter hanya bisa tersenyum miris seolah berpikir, _gilak, yang rambut coklat sayang banget ganteng-ganteng homo... ckk..._

Lily baru selesai merapikan rambutnya ketika James dan Remus datang duduk bergabung di mejanya membawakan beberapa minuman.

"Strawberry Frappuccino," ujar James sambil meletakkan minuman itu di depan Lily, "gue yang traktir, tenang aja."

Air muka Lily langsung cerah, "aih, makasih, James, kok lo bisa tau gue suka banget ini?"

"Anak cewek biasanya nge-pink, hahhaa" jawab James asal, tapi sungguh di luar dugaan, Lily tertawa. Namun ada segaris ekspresi aneh terlintas di wajahnya.

"Gue ditinggal si Alan..." kata gadis manis itu akhirnya, Remus yang sedang menyeruput kopinya berhenti dan memandang gadis itu. Lily menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang kalau selama ini diperhatikan James adalah cara yang biasa Lily pakai untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Lily menelan ludah dan meneruskan perkataannya, "dia pergi sama cewek lain... tadi dia nelpon gue untuk ngebatalin gitu aja."

James dari tadi menatap Lily, melupakan kopinya. Remus, yang telah menghabiskan setengah gelas, memandang Lily prihatin, yah meskipun Ia belum pernah merasa suka terhadap orang, Ia tahu rasanya dicampakkan seperti itu. Begitu Remus mengangkat kepalanya, Ia melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali berbeda. James dengan penuh perhatian mengusap kepala Lily dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan sambil tersenyum.

_Agak mirip dengan orang jadian... baguslah_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Lily, kembali cerah, "lo pada tadinya mau ngapain ke sini?"

"Kita emang biasa muterin Mall hari Jumat-nya, biar bisa tau besok mau ngapain Sabtu-Minggunya," ujar Remus.

"Tapi biasanya kita nonton film, sih, cuma entah kenapa bioskopnya nyebelin," keluh James, "filmnya gak mutu semua, hiah, males deh..."

Lily terlihat berpikir, "hmm, film ya—oh ya! Gue punya tiket nonton Premier! Tiga biji, pas banget, jalan yok besok!"

James dan Remus ber_high-five_. Ah, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

-x-x-x-

Pagi itu, ketika Sirius Black membuka matanya, dia disambut oleh perabotan yang tidak familiar. Kendatipun hal ini selalu terjadi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Sirius tetap tidak merasa akrab dengan perabotan di sekelilingnya. Guci-guci mahal impor dari Cina menghiasi sudut kamarnya, dipadu karpet-karpet tebal berwarna gelap yang tidak hanya menghiasi lantai kamarnya, tetapi juga temboknya. Sirius mengusap matanya sebelum bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Semua ini terjadi lima tahun lalu, momen yang membuat hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sirius awalnya hanya seorang anak biasa yang hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga yang biasa pula. Ketika SMP, kegiatannya tak ubahnya seperti pelajar yang mengidam-idamkan pendidikan tertinggi. Dengan moto 'Tut Wuri Handayani' yang selalu ditekuninya, dia berusaha meraih beasiswa SMA negeri unggulan di daerahnya.

Tetapi seakan ada papan pemberitahuan pindah haluan di jalan tol, kehidupan Sirius mendadak berubah pula. Semuanya karena kontes PAPAMIA yang populer ketika Sirius kelas 3 SMP. Orion, ayahanda Sirius, bertitah kepada anaknya untuk mengikuti kontes itu dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai manajer—karena kontes tersebut merupakan kontes pasangan anak laki-laki dan ayahnya.

Dengan tampang supertampan, Sirius memenangkan kontes tersebut. Sesungguhnya suaranya juga nggak bagus-bagus amat, tetapi ya itulah, dengan daya tarik luar biasa, pesona Sirius memaksa orang mengirim SMS voting untuk dirinya.

Sejak kemenangan yang mutlak itu, kehidupan Sirius berubah. Dia mendapatkan banyak order manggung dan tawaran bermain sinetron. Orion, ayahnya merangkap manajernya, tanpa neko-neko lagi menerima tawaran itu dan tiba-tiba saja uang melimpah pada keluarganya seakan turun dari langit. Dari yang awalnya hanya tinggal di rumah kontrakan, kini keluarga Black memiliki rumah besar di kawasan elit dengan lapangan rumput seluas lapangan sepakbola sebagai pekarangannya. Keluarga Black juga memiliki banyak vila di berbagai daerah, yang hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali.

Karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang artis, Sirius tidak konsentrasi belajar untuk menghadapi Ujian Akhir Nasional SMP. Alhasil dia hanya mendapatkan NEM sedikit di atas rata-rata dan gagal masuk SMA negeri idamannya. Orang tuanya tidak menganggap itu masalah dan menyekolahkan Sirius di SMA swasta dengan SPP perbulannya sama dengan gaji bulanan lima orang pegawai negeri.

Moto 'Tut Wuri Handayani'-nya telah luntur sudah. Di SMA Sirius tidak lagi senang belajar, dia jadi lebih sering bersenang-senang dengan teman sekolahnya, entah itu main kartu ketika pelajaran matematika atau membawa papan karambol ke ruang guru. Ditambah kesibukannya menjadi artis yang cukup mapan, maka dengan sukses prestasinya di SMA hanya mencapai batas biasa-biasa saja.

Kini Sirius telah menginjak umurnya yang ke dua puluh—telah lulus dari belenggu sekolah dan menduduki bangku kuliah (itu juga tidak dijalani dengan serius). Dan di umur produktifnya sekarang ini, dia mendapatkan tawaran main film layar lebar. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi Sirius, yang selama ini hanya manggung dengan suara pas-pasan dan bermain sinetron dengan peran yang begitu-begitu saja. Orion menerima tawaran main itu dengan antusias, apalagi sebagai pemeran utama! "Jarang kesempatan begini muncul, Ndo', apalagi kamu baru ngartis lima tahun! Harus diambil ini, harus diambil!"

Maka Sirius mengambilnya.

xxx

Sirius telah berdandan rapi dengan celana jeans kesayangannya dan kemeja putih dipadu jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Dia mengeluarkan mobil sport yang dibelinya dari honor main sinetron dari garasi dan melesat menuju lokasi syuting film layar lebar yang tengah dilakoninya.

Sesampainya di lokasi, Sirius mencari sang produser, Albus Dumbledore, yang rupanya sedang megobrol asyik dengan sang sutradara, Cornelius Fudge. Sirius tanpa sungkan menghampiri mereka, dan tepat ketika itu pula, Fudge menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, ini dia jagoan kita, Sirius! Ayo sini, sini, gabung kita," ujar Fudge membahana. Suaranya memang seperti itu dari sananya sehingga ketika dia teriak 'CUT!' saat syuting, semua kru spontan membatu.

"Siang Pak Fudge, Pak Dumbledore," sapa Sirius sambil menjabat tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Siang Sirius, hohoho," Dumbledore membalas sapaan Sirius, tangan kirinya mengelus-elus jenggotnya yang putih. "Kau tahu kalau syuting sudah selesai, betul? Nah, kita lagi membahas soal peluncuran perdana, Premier, Premier!"

"Oh, iya iya Pak," Sirius manggut-manggut sok tahu. "Kapan itu diadakannya?"

"Di Mall Pondok Hilton," jawab Fudge.

Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Buset ni bapak, ditanya 'kapan' jawabnya apaan! Emang umur kali ye_.

"Di mana, Pak?" tanya Sirius lagi.

"Minggu depan hari Sabtu," jawab Fudge bangga.

Sirius tidak mengomentari lagi.

xxx

"Woi, Sirius mamen!"

Sirius mendongak dari adukan semen yang tengah dikerjakannya. Ya, Sirius kini berkuliah di jurusan teknik sipil di PTN terkemuka (masuk dengan uang, yang jelas, meski sepertinya Sirius mampu masuk dengan otaknya. Tetapi karena tak sempat belajar untuk ujian masuk, maka uanglah yang berbicara). Berkuliah di jurusan ini secara tidak langsung membentuk tubuh Sirius menjadi lebih atletis—bagaimana tidak, kerjaannya mengangkut beton dan mencampur semen setiap hari! Dan ini tanpa sadar menjadi nilai plus untuk Sirius sebagai artis.

Yang menyapanya tadi rupanya adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA, Frank Longbottom. Dia menghampiri sambil mengayun-ayunkan sekop yang tengah dibawanya. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai dengan adukan semennya.

"Weits, Frank! Ada apaan, tumben nyapa! Biasanya sombong luh," Sirius melemparkan sekopnya begitu saja ke lantai, tidak peduli pada Severus Snape, asisten dosen, yang memelototinya dari seberang ruangan.

"Yeeee, elu yang sombong! Dulu mah pas SMA elu masih sering jalan-jalan bareng, eh ini, setelah dapet tawaran maen film layar lebar, lupa lo sama gue. Inget gak lo siapa yang ngajarin lo maen karambol!" Frank membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Sori, sori," Sirius nyengir, "ya lo tau lah, artis, sibuk. Apalagi maen film layar lebar nyita waku gue banget. Terus itutuh, wartawan yang kepo abis! Belom lagi papparazi, rese bener!" Sirius mengeluh pajang lebar.

Frank mendadak teringat bagaimana dulu beredar foto Sirius _topless_, hanya mengenakan celana jeans, sedang semangat mengaduk semen. Benar-benar membuat cewek yang melihatnya langsung pingsan.

"Lo kali-kali ajak gue ke lokasi syuting napa, Sir," ujar Frank akhirnya, "siapa tau aja gitu ada artis cewek yang demen sama gue, terus ikutan beken deh gue!"

"Kurang puas lo kecipratan bekennya gue?" Sirius tekekeh, "kan elo sering juga masuk majalah bareng gue!"

"Iye, ditulis sebagai kacung elu. Kutu, lo Sir!" Frank menyodok perut Sirius dengan sekopnya.

"Yaudah deh, Sabtu besok mau ada Premier, peluncuran perdana film gue! Dateng aja lo, gue punya banyak banget tiket buat dibagi-bagi!" Sirius tertawa, tak sadar kalau suara ketawanya keras banget, membuat Severus Snape memicing berbahaya. Tentu saja Sirius tidak peduli.

Frank berdecak kagum, "wah, emang gacoan lo. Yang dateng pada pejabat-pejabat gitu bukan?"

"Wah, nggak tau juga gue," Sirius menggaruk rambutnya yang hitam setengkuk. "Iya kali ada, mungkin produser atau sutradara gue ngundang orang-orang besar gitu. Tapi yang pasti sih banyak artis. Tuh, siapa tau lo bisa nggaet satu atau dua biji."

Frank menonjok bahu Sirius, "wah, elo emang sahabat gue yang paling oke, Sir! Gue ajak cewek gue boleh nggak?"

Sirius membelalak, "buset, udah punya cewek lo? Nggak cerita! Dan—wah, parah lo, udah punya cewek masih pengen nggaet artis juga! Parah lo, PARAH!"

"Yaelah, itu cuma buat iseng aja kali," Frank mengangkat bahu. "Lagian sih sebenernya gue nggak pengen pacaran sama artis. Bawaannya digosipin mulu, belom lagi kalo ntar dia cinlok terus gue ditinggalin. Hih, pengen gue tonjok deh rasanya tuh artis. Mending cewek gue si Alice, baik anaknya, anak Hukum universitas sebelah noh."

"Sialan lo, nggak sadar lo lagi ngomong sama artis rupanya," Sirius memutar bola mata. "Yaudah, besok gue ke rumah elo deh nganterin tiket."

"Ah, ogah, ogah!" Frank melambaikan tangannya tak sabar, "inget lo dulu pas lo ke rumah gue, bonsai kakek gue rusak semua gara-gara wartawan ngejar elo! Gue aja yang ke rumah lo!"

xxx

Esoknya, seperti yang dijanjikan, Frank datang ke rumah Sirius bersama seorang gadis. Gadis itu rupanya Alice, pacar Frank. Menurut Sirius, Alice bukan perempuan yang fisiknya idaman laki-laki—dia agak chubby dan posturnya bisa dibilang lumayan pendek. Tetapi setelah mengobrol lumayan banyak, Sirius jadi paham bahwa yang membuat Frank jatuh cinta pada gadis ini bukanlah fisiknya, melainkan sikapnya yang sopan dan bersahabat. Tak jarang ketika berbincang Alice mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang berbobot. Namanya juga anak Hukum, tak heran!

"Terus, mana tiketnya, Sir?" tanya Frank setelah topik pilkada (yang mana Alice sangat semangat membicarakannya) habis dibahas.

"Eh iya, lupa gue, bentar, bentar," Sirius bangkit dari sofa empuk rumahnya dan beteriak kencang sekali. "REGULUS! WOI, REG! REGGAE IN THE DISKO! SINI LOE!"

Frank tahu kalau Regulus itu adik Sirius. Dia kira setelah Sirius teriak, dia akan menemukan Regulus turun dan menghampiri Sirius. Tetapi Frank sadar kalau Regulus itu bukan pembantu dan bukan anak yang patuh pada kakaknya ketika dia mendengar Regulus balas teriak, "APAAN SIH AH! LAGI SERU NIH!"

"MAEN PE-ES MELULU LO! AMBILIN TIKET PREMIER GUE DONG, REG!" Sirius teriak lagi.

"MALES AMAT SIH LO! AMBIL SENDIRI AH!" Suara Regulus terdengar membahana lagi.

"YAELAH! TIKETNYA DI MEJA SEBELAH LO ITU!" Sirius akhirnya menghampiri di bawah balkon dalam rumahnya. "KE BALKON LO, TERUS LEMPAR KE GUE!"

"IYE IYE AH, BAWEL AMAT SIK!" Dan setelah itu terdengar _dak duk dak duk_ dari lantai dua, suara pintu terbuka, dan Frank mengawasi Regulus muncul di balkon melempar sesuatu yang dibuntel. "Tuh," ujar Regulus, kemudian menghilang lagi. Kelihatannya dia melanjutkan gamenya.

"Sori, sori," Sirius kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. "Adek gue emang gitu orangnya, rada-rada males kalo disuruh."

_Yeee... elu juga pemales kalik!_ Seru Frank dalam hati. "Yaudah, bagi tiketnya dong!"

"Sabar, Mas," Sirius membuka buntelan tadi dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Daripada kertas tiket, menurut Frank, lebih terlihat seperti undangan berkelas. "Mau berapa lo? Ada banyak, tapi gue bingung mau kasih siapa."

"Gue sih minta dua aja, buat gue sama Alice," Frank menunjuk dia dan pacarnya. "Siapa tau lo mau kasih si Hestia, kan tu anak ngejar-ngejar elo dari dulu."

"Ih ogah, matre orangnya," Sirius bergidik, "dia ngejar gue paling juga cuma karena gue artis. Jangan sampe deh ada nih tiket jatoh ke tangan dia. Alice kali mau?" tawarnya pada Alice.

"Eh, yah, kalo boleh sih," Alice mengiyakan malu-malu. "Adek gue, masih SMA sih, seneng banget nonton film, dan kali aja gitu dia mau ngasih ke temen-temennya."

"Nah, boleh nih yang begini," Sirius langsung memberi satu buntelan pada Alice. "Ada sepuluh, bagiin deh tuh semua ke temen-temen adek lo. Film gue emang harus ditonton sama anak-anak muda bersemangat!"

"Wah, trims ya Sirius!" kata Alice girang. "Eh, yaudah yuk Frank, gue ada kuliah nih sore ini."

"Eh yaudah," kata Frank. Dia kemudian beralih ke Sirius dan menepuk sebelah bahunya, "Oke deh Sir, tengkyu yah tiket Premiernya. Ntar di sana jangan sok nggak kenal sama gue, oke? Hehe, balik ye gue!"

Sirius mengantar Frank dan Alice sampai pintu gerbang. Dia mengawasi mobil Frank melaju hingga pagar terdepan rumahnya—yang sangat jauh, mengingat pekarangan rumah Sirius seluas lapangan sepak bola. Setelah Frank menghilang dari pandangan, Sirius kembali masuk ke dalam dan menghela napas.

Yah, Sabtu besok adalah Premiernya, bagaimanapun juga.

-x-x-x-

Bersambung...

**A/N :** Anjrit, sinetron abis


	2. The Premier

Pacarku Superstar

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV

**-x-x-x-**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 2: The Premiere

"REM _to the_ MUS," sapa James di telepon, "gue udah di depan rumah lo, keluar dong."

Remus baru akan menyeruput jus labu yang baru saja dibuatnya di dapur, "oh, udah nyampe? Oke, oke, baru jadi nih jus labu," katanya sambil menghampiri pintu depan, "parkir aja dulu James, minum-minum."

"Ehm," James mengecek arloji, "minum-minum kesannya mabok-mabokan, haha, lagian kita abis ini musti jemput Lily, kan?"

"Iya juga," kata Remus, "yaudah tungguin, lagi jalan ke depan."

James masih menunggu di jalan depan rumah Remus. Setelah pamit, Remus menghampiri James yang masih duduk di bangku supir mengamati arlojinya. Sepertinya dia takut terlambat. Remus membuka pintu dan duduk di depan, di samping kursi kemudi, seperti biasa.

"Hiyah, ayo tancap, makin panas aja nih hari," kata Remus sambil ikut-ikutan mengecek arlojinya, "ngomong-ngomong, tau rumahnya Lily, 'kan?"

James memutar bola matanya, "gue udah paling tiap hari lewat depan rumahnya."

"Heh? Emangnya rumah lo searah?" tanya Remus.

"Gak kok," jawab James sambil menjalankan mobilnya, "emang sengaja muterin komplek, yang penting lewaat."

Remus tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, sungguh aneh orang ini, pikirnya. Lama-lama James menjadi seperti _stalker_. Tak terasa mereka sampai di belokan rumah Lily, karena agak lebar, James memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Rem, jemputin Lily dong ke dalem," kata James, "ayo doong, takut gue sama Oom Evans, hehe."

Remus memutar bola mata, "ckk, sama calon mertua aja takut," kata Remus sambil membuka pintu mobil, "ya udah gue panggilin."

"Eh iya, Rems," seru James sambil menahan Remus, "ntar—eh, lo mau gak duduk di jok belakang aja, _please..._"

Remus mengernyit, "yaudah, gak papa," katanya sambil angkat bahu, "nah, tunggu bentar ya."

Belum memencet bel, tau-tau Lily sudah muncul di halaman depan. Ia mengenakan baju santai yang biasa anak muda kenakan ke Mall, Remus menyapanya.

"Hai, Remus!" kata Lily ceria, "kita udah telat belom sik?"

"Gak tau, udahlah, ayo jalan."

Remus membukakan pintu depan untuk Lily sesuai permintaan James, Ia pun duduk di jok belakang. Dilihatnya James mengedip najis kepadanya, nampaknya Ia terlalu senang bisa duduk sedekat ini dengan gadis yang sudah lama disukainya. Sepanjang perjalanan, James terus mengobrol dengan Lily. Bahkan hal yang kurang penting. Namun Remus merasa aneh, bukan karena aneh melihat Lily tiba-tiba jadi menanggapi lelucon James. Remus merasa seperti... kehilangan sosok James.

Bukannya Ia tak senang melihat sahabatnya akhirnya berbahagia dapat berdekatan dengan gadis yang disukainya, tapi entah kenapa Remus merasa tersisihkan. Namun pikiran itu Ia buang jauh-jauh, Ia tahu James bukanlah tipe sahabat yang akan mencampakkan temannya demi urusan cinta semata. Remus diam saja di jok belakang, sesekali melihat _handphone_-nya supaya terlihat sibuk.

"Remus, udah nyampe nih kita," seru James dari bangku depan, masih mengunci kemudi, "mau sampe kapan SMSan di situ?"

Remus terlunjak, "oh, waw, cepet yaa?", lalu Ia ikut James dan Lily keluar mobil. Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki Mall. Namun yang Remus perhatikan adalah, atau cuma perasaan Ia saja, James dan Lily berjalan di depannya dan Ia mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Yah, tak apalah membiarkan James sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang bersama Lily, tapi rupanya Remus kurang terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Nah, di situ tuh premiernya!" unjuk Lily dengan jarinya, "belom begitu rame, masuk yuk!"

Di lokasi premier itu terpampang poster film di mana-mana, berbagai artis papan atas pun mulai terlihat, mengundang teriakan para fans yang menggila. Acara itu nampaknya akan segera dimulai, tapi tetap saja hadirin yang datang tidak begitu membahana, mungkin sedang terjebak macet di bundaran seberang.

Tanpa disadarinya, James dan Lily menghilang dari sisinya. Lalu kemudian Ia menemukan sosok keduanya telah masuk ke dalam kerumunan pengunjung. Hmm, lagi-lagi Ia ditinggal begitu saja.

Mati gaya, Remus memutuskan untuk fokus ke arah _red carpet_. Ia hanya bisa bermain tebak-tebak-nama-artis dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmh, itu... Maya Luna, terus di sebelahnya..."

Begitu terus sampai artis-artis yang terdapat di seblah sana telah habis disebut—atau lebih tepat—ditebaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah James dan Lily dan berdiri dan mulai menghitung menamai artis-artis di sana.

Namun ada satu sosok yang Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui namanya.

Mungkin Ia adalah artis, karena Ia berdiri di deretan aktor-aktor yang main di film ini, meskipun Remus tetap terpesona oleh kharismanya kalaupun Ia bukan artis. Ia jadi penasaran dan maju ke depan, mendesak cewek-cewek yang kelihatannya sengaja nge-grup untuk mendapatkan perhatian aktor misterius ini.

Akhirnya Ia berada di barisan paling depan. Ia bisa melihat wajah sempurna tanpa cela itu dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Rambutnya yang hitam sungguh serasi membingkai wajahnya yang putih merona, bukan putih pucat seperti yang dibilang oleh iklan produk pemutih impor. Pemuda itu memakai jaket kulit hitam yang membuat penampilannya tampak maskulin. Kini Remus tahu rasanya jadi gerombolan cewek di sana yang dari tadi hanya pasrah meneriakkan namanya. Bahkan sebagai anak laki-laki, Remus berpikir kalau pria di _red carpet_ itu cukup menarik.

"Oy, Ramses!" James tiba-tiba muncul dan menabok punggungnya, "bengong aje lo, ngeliatin apaan sih?"

"Itu loh, James..." kata Remus sambil menunjuk ke arah aktor serba hitam yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya, "artis itu, kayaknya baru maen film bioskop, namanya siapa ya? Nggak pernah liat."

"Ooh," jawab James yang mulai mengerti, "yang itu? Yang banyak grupis ceweknya? Hiahah, najong deh, itu namanya Sirius."

_Namanya oke juga, _pikir Remus. Rupanya selain tampan, aktor itu juga mempunyai nama yang unik.

"Ganteng sih—ganteng banget malah..." ujar James, "lo naksir ya? HAHAA—"

"Jangan asal deh ah," Remus bergidik, "ceweknya banyak banget gitu, males ah, sok populer."

"Buset, galak amat. Itu mah bukan ceweknya kalik, fans ceweknya doang..." kata James sok memberi info. Namun Remus tidak mendengarkan, Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh sosok yang doyan melambai kepada fans-nya itu. Senyumannya sungguh manis, bagaimana bisa Ia tidak menyadari ada aktor sesempurna itu? Mungkin kedengarannya subjektif, tapi Remus jadi makin penasaran dengan orang ini. Dia punya impian liar tentang bagaimana akhirnya Ia berhasil mendapat nomornya dan SMSan gratis sampai pagi, ngomong gratis langsung nyambung dan bayarnya gak berulang-ulang. Pokoknya tiba-tiba Ia ingin mengenal aktor itu lebih dekat.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dirinya hanyalah murid SMA biasa yang juga biasa memandang kagum para pemain pujaannya dalam layar kaca yang berada jauh di sana, sedangkan Ia di rumah.

Sungguh rumit mencoba berteman dengan superstar.

-x-x-x-

Malam ini Sirius menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting. Sangat penting sehingga mungkin jika dia mengangkat tema ini menjadi bahan skripsi, dia akan mendapat nilai A tanpa pikir-pikir lagi. Hal itu adalah, bukan hanya mengaduk semen dan mengangkat beton saja yang bisa membuat seseorang lelah, tetapi juga tersenyum.

Bukannya Sirius tidak senang sekarang berdiri di sini menghadiri acara premiernya, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah momen penting yang menjadi warna dalam dunia karirnya. Tetapi Sirius hanya jengkel ia diharuskan tersenyum lengkung lima senti kepada fans-fans perempuannya yang kini berteriak sangat keras mengalahkan teriakan para demonstran yang meminta harga BBM turun. Belum lagi cahaya _flash_ kamera yang bisa membuatmu buta sekitar dua detik terus menyerang. Setelah sukses disiksa indera pendengarannya, kini disiksa pula indera penglihatannya.

Di antara keriuhan itu, Sirius mencoba untuk melemparkan pandangannya secara random—siapa tahu menemukan pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik daripada fansnya yang jejeritan; seperti anak _punk_ nyanyi dangdut misalnya. Dan ketika itulah Sirius mendaratkan pandangannya pada satu orang.

Sirius tidak paham betul apa yang membuatnya mendaratkan pandangan pada anak lelaki itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mencolok, seperti kecoak hitam di tumpukan beras putih—mudah ditemukan.

Sirius menggunakan waktu tebar-senyumnya untuk membaca anak muda itu. Dilihat dari perawakan, Sirius menaksir umurnya pastilah tak jauh-jauh dari tujuh belas atau delapan belas—anak SMA. Terbukti dengan dia duduk bersama teman-temannya yang heboh, dan biasanya yang norak di acara premier itu anak SMA. Namun ketika dia ingin menelaah anak itu lebih lanjut, Sirius ditarik oleh kru filmnya menuju kursi VIP yang telah disediakan; filmnya sudah mau diputar.

Menarik juga menonton film yang dibintangi oleh dirimu sendiri, pikir Sirius. Meskipun dia harus menahan komentar bahwa rambutnya terlihat naik di tengkuk ketika adegan di sekolahan, di acara sakral seperti ini, imej harus dijaga. Sirius benar-benar tertelan dalam serunya film itu sehingga dua jam ke depan dia melupakan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang sesaat lalu sempat memenuhi kepalanya.

xxx

Sirius menemukan dirinya duduk di salah satu sofa di depan studio. Premier telah satu jam yang lalu berakhir dan ruangan itu menjadi makin sepi. Untungnya demikian, karena tadi sesaat setelah keluar dari studio, Sirius langsung diserbu fans dan wartawan gosip yang minta pendapatnya tentang acara premier ini. Sirius selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "ya sukses, gue seneng. Tapi gue terpaksa nggak nonton Liga Inggris nih padahal lagi seru, ckk."

Fansnya yang lebih liar dari pegulat WWF pun mengerubungi Sirius seperti lebah kehabisan madu. Para _bodyguard_ Sirius berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka dari sang idola, sehingga terjadi bentrokan masal—persis ketika sedang demo.

Setelah satu jam yang melelahkan itu, akhirnya para fans mulai kelelahan dan satu persatu pulang, meninggalkan ruangan itu kosong, hanya ramai oleh sampah. Sirius duduk di salah satu sofa yang mengelilingi tiang dan matanya tak fokus. Dia menarik napas, kemudian dikeluarkan. Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas—

"Woi! Bengong aje lu!"

Sirius terlonjak sedikit dari kursinya, dia berbalik dan menyumpah tak sopan pada orang yang mengagetinya—rupanya Frank. "Paan sih lo ah, gue kira siapa!"

"Emang lo kira siapa?" Frank duduk di sebelah Sirius, "LO KIRA CEWEK SEKSI YA??"

Sirius hanya memutar bola mata. "Eh, omong-omong, mana Alice, cewek lo? Katanya mau dateng?"

"Ih, dia dateng kali," Frank terkekeh, "elunya aja nggak meratiin. Dia tadi udah pulang duluan sama adeknya."

"Bukan salah gue juga gue nggak liat lo sama cewek lo, banyak fans yang nutupin jarak pandang tau nggak!" keluh Sirius. Meskipun sudah lima tahun menjadi artis, dia tetap tidak habis pikir dengan fans-fansnya.

"Ya lagian—"

Sirius tidak sempat mendengar kelanjutannya karena Frank juga terlalu kaget untuk melanjutkan. Tiba-tiba saja Maya Luna datang menghampiri. Ketika dia berjalan anggun menuju kedua laki-laki itu, seakan-akan ada angin dari kanan-kirinya menyibakkan rambut panjang dan gaunnya.

"Halo," sapa Maya. Suaranya yang mendayu terdengar seperti tape yang dilambatkan, menambah kesan dramatis bak sinetron.

"H-halo," balas Frank. Entah kenapa jadi dia yang membalas. Sok gugup lagi.

Maya hanya tersenyum-ala-artis pada Frank sebelum menoleh pada Sirius, "Siri, kamu dipanggil tuh sama pak sutradara. Mau kumpul sama semua kru dulu sebentar, katanya."

"CAAAAH!! SIRI!" Frank bangkit dan berseru lebay, menunjuk Sirius dengan kedua tangannya, "NAJIS SOK IMUT LO! SIRI! GYAHAHAHA!"

"Kampret, diem lu ah!" tampik Sirius, terlihat sangat jengkel. "Iye iye, bilangin sama sutradara bentar lagi gue ke sana," balasnya pada Maya. Sebenarnya mungkin orang biasa akan sangat sebal jika dibalas ketus seperti itu, tetapi mugkin karena dia _public figure_, Maya tetap tersenyum kalem, "oke. Kita tunggu lho." Dan Maya melenggok pergi.

Tak lama setelah Maya menghilang di belokan menuju suatu ruangan, Sirius ikutan bangkit, "yaudah deh, gue ke sono dulu. Lo balik aja duluan, Frank."

"Siapa juga yang mau nemenin lo," Frank mengangkat bahu. "Yaudah gue cabut, udah malem banget. Oiya, besok lusa si Kingsley ngajak main futsal, bisa ikutan nggak lo?"

Sirius terlihat berpikir-pikir sebentar, "duh bisa nggak ya. Nggak janji deh, Frank, soalnya kayaknya gue masih bakal sibuk, pascasyuting gitu."

Jika Sirius melihat sekelebat guratan ekspresi kecewa, berarti Frank sangat mahir dalam menutupinya karena sekejap kemudian dia sudah nyengir lagi, "yaudah nggak apa-apa, ngerti kok gue lo sibuk. Yaudah, gue duluan ya, Sir!" Frank memberi satu tepukan halus di bahu kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sirius hanya menatapi punggung temannya yang satu itu. Sudah lama sekali Sirius tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan kerja untuk selalu berakting membuat Sirius tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bahkan di akhir pekan. Meskipun dia sudah cukup muak dengan segala ketertekanan ini, mau tak mau harus dia jalani karena ayah merangkap manajernya telah menandatangani kontrak.

Kadang ingin rasanya dia kembali ke kehidupan yang dulu. Sirius yang biasa. Mungkin jika lima tahun lalu Sirius tidak mengikuti kontes PAPAMIA, Sirius bisa menjadi seperti anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi—bersama-sama teman datang ke acara premier, menertawai adegan norak tanpa perlu jaga imej... Betapa rindunya Sirius jika memikirkan ada kemungkinan seperti itu.

Ah, kenapa pikiran-pikiran itu berseliweran malah sekarang? Sirius telah memilih jalannya, bagaimanapun juga, maka kini dia harus menjalani apa yang telah dia pilih dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Sirius membuang satu napas terakhir kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruangan di mana kru-krunya menunggu.

-x-x-x-

CATATAN PENGARANG (dari **RB**):

Ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman seorang teman yang menonton premier suatu film layar lebar yang dibintangi artis muda beraksen (sok) bule, C1nt4 L4vR (YA, YA, YAA, KAU PASTI TAHU SIAPA...), saya pun berkonsultasi dengannya tentang bagaimana suasana premier yang seharusnya. Hmm, bahkan menulis fanfiction pun perlu bahan ya...


	3. Confession

LEGENDA SIMBOL:

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV

**-x-x-x-**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 3: Confession

Remus menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama James pagi itu, dan menaiki bus yang sama. Hanya saja hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan James, Ia terus-terusan mengecek _handphone_-nya dan mengabaikan pesan ibunya kalau di bus itu banyak copet.

"James," kata Remus menyenggol James yang masih asik dengan benda itu, "udah nyampe nih, ayo turun, ntar kita dikunciin sama satpam."

James senyam-senyum menerawang lalu memandang Remus dengan tatapan baru sadar, "waw, udah nyampe ya?", lalu turun dari bus tanpa melihat tanah. Ia berjalan agak limbung.

"James, udah dong! Jangan SMSan mulu!" seru Remus menyadarkan James. Ia menabok punggung James sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan James kepadanya. James mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia nyengir minta maaf.

"Sori, Rem, biasalah Lily..."

Remus memutar bola mata. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kelas James. Tampaknya cukup tersirat kalau setiap pagi Remus-lah yang mengantar James sampai kelas, yah, ini karena kelas Remus berada di gedung atas.

"Oh iya, Rem," kata James sebelum masuk kelas dan ditabrak salah seorang murid karena menghalangi pintu, "Lily di kelas lo kan? Nah, salam dari gue."

"Basi ah lo," kata Remus sambil lalu, "udah ah, pelajaran pertama Kimia aja nih, bisa disiram air raksa kalo telat."

Dengan terburu-buru, Remus melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya yang mengharuskan dirinya naik tangga tiga lantai sampai pegel terorejing. Hal itulah yang membuatnya dianugerahi betis kencang tanpa harus repot-repot mendaftar ke ekskul sepak bola.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ia melihat segerombolan cewek yang sedang membaca majalah cewek berkumpul dan mengikik sampai menutupi jalur bangku yang semestinya Ia lalui untuk sampai ke mejanya. Tampaknya mereka sedang membaca topik menarik, karena tumben sekali Lily Evans terlihat bergabung dalam satu lingkaran cewek-cewek itu.

"AH, kebetulan ada Remus," kata Lily tiba-tiba, menarik lengan Remus dan memaksanya masuk dalam kumpulan cewek-cewek itu, "kemarin gue sama Remus sama James ke premier film ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Oh, ya, bener." Jawab Remus seadanya, "emang kenapa, Lil?"

"Ini lohh," kata salah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, "si Sirius Black, ganteng gila."

"Ih, emang iya?"

"Alay beud gitu mukenye."

"Gondrong"

"Parahh..."

"Ganteng kalik, gue suka,"

Kalimat terakhir itu mungkin terdengar biasa. Namun itu mengubah keadaan jika yang berkata demikian adalah seorang Remus Lupin, seorang anak laki-laki.

"Serius gue," katanya menegaskan, "lo musti liat dari deket, ganteng parah, kalo gue jadi cewek, gue yakin bakal pingsan di tempat sambil berbusa mulut gue."

Anak-anak cewek yang menatap Remus hanya berkedip-kedip, sampai akhirnya Remus angkat bahu dan duduk di kursinya. Lily hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah Remus yang sulit ditebak. Bayangakan kalau tiba-tiba ada anak lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya menyebut 'ganteng' kepada cowok lain.

Namun semua perhatian seketika tertuju pada sosok galak di ambang pintu. Oh, tidak, guru pembunuh sudah datang. Dengan ganasnya beliau berteriak, "yang pada bawa majalah jangan duduk di atas mejaaa! Nanti mejanya bau!"

Guru ini memang aneh, apa hubungannya bau dengan duduk? Tapi tak lama kemudian, semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Guru pembunuh itu mulai menerangkan relasi asam alkanoat dengan gugus fungsinya sementara Lily, yang duduk di depan Remus, terlihat sibuk mencorat-coret secarik kertas.

Remus menerima lemparan kertas dari arah ketiak Lily, jangan tanya gadis itu bagaimana melakukannya. Yang jelas selama ini imejnya sebagai tukang contek sudah tersohor di antara teman seangkatannya. Dengan penasaran Remus membuka lipatan kertas itu, karena Ia sepenuhnya tidak berminat untuk memandangi papan tulis.

_Rem, __ntar istirahat ke kantin bareng gue, ada yang mau gue omongin._

Remus memberikan isyarat jempol kepada Lily yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa noda jerawat dengan cermin di tangannya, sehingga terlihatlah Remus yang sedang nyengir di belakang mejanya terpantul pada cermin itu. Lily menengok dengan sewot, mungkin sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah sedang bercermin. Yah, selama ini Lily yang Remus kenal adalah cewek yang tidak pernah ribut sedikitpun soal penampilan.

Setelah dua jam pelajaran Kimia yang membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk, berbunyilah bel istirahat. Anak-anak berhaburan keluar bahkan sebelum Pak Guru mempersilakan mereka semua untuk bubar kelas. Agak kurang ajar memang.

Lily keluar duluan, mungkin untuk mengetek tempat duduk di kantin. Remus menyelesaikan catatan pelajarannya terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar untuk menjemput James di kelasnya. Kelas terlihat agak sedikit sepi dan Remus telah menyelesaikan catatannya. Ia keluar kelas dan menuruni tangga menuju koridor kelas James.

Ternyata James masih di dalam kelas, sedang main kartu dengan beberapa anak cowok. Remus memutar bola mata dan menghampirinya. Sebenarnya agak malas berkunjung ke situ, dan benar saja,

"Weits, James," seru Wilkes ketika Remus menghampiri gerombolan yang sedang bermain kartu itu, "nyewa _geisha_ dari mana nih?", katanya sambil menunjuk dengan sangat tidak beretika ke arah Remus. Wilkes dan gerombolannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin mereka bukan termasuk anak yang menyebalkan, hanya saja mereka senang bergembira ria bersama yang lumayan mengganggu orang sekitar. Ia dan rekan kriminalnya, Antonin Dolohov, paling senang menggoda Remus setiap kali anak itu nongol di pintu kelas untuk menemui James.

"Hush, parah.. paraah..." kata James sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Remus bukan _geisha _panggilan gue kok, cuma cewek simpenan."

Tawa kembali meledak di antara Wilkes dan kawan-kawan plus James, tetapi minus Remus yang sekarang sedang cemberut sejadi-jadinya. James berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "udah, udah—gue cabut dulu ya."

Wilkes dan teman-temannya bersorak norak, "wooooy, barang bagus jangan dibawa kabuur!", dan kembali tertawa menggelegar sampai-sampai si ketua kelas Millicent Bulstrode harus menendang salah satu kaki meja untuk mendiamkan mereka. James menggiring Remus yang masih masih melipat mukanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mau ke mana kita, Rem?"

"Kantin."

"Oh, mau ngapain?"

"Makan."

"Makan apa?"

"Nasi."

James menghela napas, kayaknya Remus beneran ngambek, "yaudah, besok gue deh yang ke tempat lo buat jemput..."

Remus masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cemberut.

"Lagian mereka cuma bercanda kalik, Rem," katanya lagi, "_chill _ajyaa..."

Remus belum menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan. Maka James menambahkan,

"Kayaknya Dolohov naksir lo tuh," katanya asal, "bukan salah lo juga sih kalo ternyata lo cantik—"

"Ngomong lagi gue gampar lo!" bentak Remus.

James menciut, Remus tetap menatap ujung koridor dengan ganas, tampaknya Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Terkadang James merasa ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Remus menjadi super sensitif seperti kebanyakan cewek lainnya seperti—kau tahu—semacam gejala datang bulan.

Memikirkan ini, James berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Sampailah mereka di kantin. Sesuai janjinya, Lily telah menunggu mereka di salah satu meja. Di situ Ia duduk dengan Mary McDonald, salah satu sahabat ceweknya. Mereka terlihat asik membicarakan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya menoleh ketika Remus dan James datang bergabung.

"Telor onta aja udah netes dari tadi," seru Mary sambil melihat jam, "kemana aja sih lo berdua?!"

James hanya nyengir, berhati-hati menoleh ke arah Remus yang tampaknya sudah baikan, lalu Ia berkata lambat-lambat, "ada—eh—insiden kecil..."

Remus menoleh ke arah James dengan sangat cepat, ekspresi ganas kembali menghias wajahnya. James langsung kicep dan berpura-pura melihat abang-abang yang lagi bikin Teh Tarik di _counter _sana. Ia bangkit, "hmm, pada mau makan apa? Gue bayarin—eh, bukan, bukan!—gue pesenin deh..."

"Apa aja deh, yang penting cepet," kata Lily sambil ikut-ikutan mengecek arlojinya, "udah mau masuk nih..."

James bangkit dan memesan makanan. Remus mengecek _handphone_-nya ketika Lily berkata, "Remus, lo beneran nge-fans sama Sirius Black?"

Remus berkedip-kedip, entah gugup atau karena alasan yang lainnya. Ia tersenyum aneh, "jangan bilang lo ngajakin gue ke sini cuma mau ngomongin itu?"

"Loh, emangnya kenapa?" sanggah Mary, "ini menarik, tau nggak? Jarang-jarang anak cowok cuka sama aktor ganteng..."

"_Cuka_?!" ulang Remus.

"Ye maap, authornya salah ketik," kata Mary asal, "balik lagi ke topik tadi, lo beneran nge-fans ya sama Sirius Black?"

"Kayaknya iya..." jawabnya pelan tanpa dosa.

"AH! MASAK SIH?!" tiba-tiba James datang membawa seporsi besar soto babat, anak aneh, dibilangin udah mau masuk malah bawa makanan berat yang ngabisinnya bakal lama. "Remus, lo beneran nge-fans sama Sirius-Alay-Black?!"

"Dia gak alay, begok!" hardik Mary kasar ke arah James, "semua cewek nge-fans sama dia! Lagian juga—eh, mana mi goreng pesenan gue, nyong?!"

"Yah, lupa, sori—Ya justru karna banyak yang nge-fans itulah yang bikin alay..." jawab James tak kalah asal, "makan dulu ye!"

Ketiga anak itu memandang ke arah James yang sedang makan dengan biadab, mengejar bel masuk. Karena dia tahu kalau telat masuk kelas, tidak ada teman yang menemaninya menerima hukuman. Remus kan enak, ada Lily dan Mary. Daripada enek ngeliatin cara makan James yang lebih buruk dari anjing kelaparan, Remus memutuskan untuk kembali menghadap ke arah Lily.

"Nah, Remus, sampai mana kita tadi?" tuntut Lily. Namun Remus mendengus, membuat kedua anak perempuan itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kok jadi penting banget sih ngomongin ginian?" ujar Remus, "gue pikir Sirius berbakat akting makanya gue jadi suka, itu aja kok..."

Lily dan Mary bertukar pandang, "ya tapi kan tetep aja unik..."

James mengangguk dari balik mangkuknya, rupanya Ia menenggak habis semua kuah sotonya. "HUAH. KENYANG! Eh, balik duluan yak! Pelajaran Seni Musik nih, bisa didendeng jadi gitar kalo telat, dedeeuu..."

Remus, Lily, dan Mary hanya memandang sosoknya yang menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang keluar kantin. Mary nyeletuk, "buset deh, dateng belakangan, pulangnya duluan—cowok lo tuh, Lil!"

Lily menendang tulang kering Mary, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan, "cowok gue apaan?! Mending pacaran sama mas-mas Teh Tarik!"

Yah, memang dasar sinetron, kebetulan sekali mas-mas Teh Tarik sedang lewat di meja sebelah mereka, Lily langsung kicep. Bener-bener salah ngomong dia...

xxx

Tak terasa akhir minggu menjelang. Bagus untuk Remus, karena minggu ini dirasanya berjalan begitu biadab, ulangan tiap hari dan setumpuk kertas laporan praktikum yang hanya diberi tenggang tiga hari. Besok adalah hari Jumat yang mana itu berarti Ia besok bersama James akan kembali menjelajah ibukota untuk merencanakan acara akhir pekan bersama-sama.

Ia baru akan mengepak pelajaran untuk besok ketika didengarnya suara Ibunya,

"Rem, ada telepon dari James."

_Wew, tumben amat tuh anak nelpon ke rumah, _pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menyongsong ke dapur menghampiri ibunya yang masih memotong-motong bawang. Dilihatnya telepon diletakkan di samping talenan. _Uah, pasti bau bawang, _pikir Remus ketika diangkatnya perlahan telepon itu ke arah telinganya.

"Halo? James?"

"Eh, Bro—combro maksud gue, bukan _brother_—"

"Terserah lo deh!" kata Remus sambil memutar bola mata sejadi-jadinya, "tumben amat nelpon ke rumah?"

"Iya nih, pulsa gue abis, kuota internet juga abis, satu-satunya alternatif murah meriah ya cuma telepon rumah..." katanya panjang lebar dari ujung telepon, "kok gue jadi curhat gini? Nggak, nggak, sebenernya gue pengen ngasitau lo aja, kayaknya _weekend_ ini gua gak bisa jalan sama lo deh..."

Remus mengernyit, dalam hati Ia merasa sedikit kecewa, "hmm, kenapa gak bisa?"

"Gue—gue diajakin jalan sama Lily, sori banget, Rem" ujar James dari ujung telepon, nadanya minta maaf, "gue gak mungkin nolak, maaf yah..."

Remus diam saja, kali ini Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa. Namun kekecewaannya itu tak beralasan, bukan karena Ia sedih karena tidak bisa bersenang-senang ria di akhir pekan, lebih ke perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini seling melanda dirinya: merasa kehilangan sosok James. Sebenarnya Ia mengerti perasaan James yang tiba-tiba menerima ajakan dari Lily—gebetan abadinya—tapi rupanya Ia sedikit merasa kurang rela kalau sahabat satu-satunya itu mengabaikannya.

"Rem? Com? Bro? Halo?"

Remus tersadar dari lamunannya, "heah! Oh iya, iya, gak papa kok James, lagian kan gue udah sering jalan bareng lo, pasti lo udah bosen lah, hahaha..."

"Nggak gitu lah, Rem," kata James, "ya udah gitu aja sih sebenernya, sori ya,"

"Gak apa-apa, James..."

Remus tidak yakin kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam hatinya.

xxx

Sabtu pagi, Remus bangun agak sedikit terlambat. Sebenarnya Ia sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi mengingat hari ini Ia akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian, Ia memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Kalau bukan karena Mrs Lupin menggedor-gedor pintunya, Ia pasti tak akan bangun.

Dengan muka kusut dan rambut acak-acakan, Ia menghampiri dapur dan mengambil sarapan seadanya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengucap selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tuanya dan malahan langsung tancap ke ruang TV untuk menonton kartun anak SD, kebetulan ada sepupu kecilnya yang sedang menginap.

"Ah, Remus," kata Mrs Lupin menghampiri kedua anak itu, tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi dua gelas coklat panas, "sebaiknya kau ajak sepupumu berakhir pekan, yah, karena minggu ini James tidak bisa menemanimu..."

Remus mengunyah rotinya dengan tidak bersemangat lalu mengangguk seadanya dan mengambil segelas coklat panas yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Yeahh! Kita mau kemana nih, Kak?" seru sepupu perempuannya itu sambil naik ke atas sofa bergabung dengan Remus.

"Jangan lompat-lompat! Ntar gelas gue kena muke lo baru tau..." katanya sambil menjauhi gelasnya yang berisi coklat panas, "ke mana aja deh, tapi gue maunya ke Mall."

"Ahh, Kakak gak asik nih, aku maunya naik wahana yang di pinggir pantai itu!" protes sepupunya itu, "aku bukan anak gaul yang doyan ke Mall!"

"Masih kecil aja pikiran lo gaul-gaulan," timpal Remus sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya, "udah gak usah protes, gue yang nyetir."

"Ih, Kak Remus jahaat!" rengek sepupunya, "yaudah aku aja yang nyetir!"

"Elo SD aja belom lulus," katanya, "mana nyampe kaki lo—"

"Remus, udah ah!" kata Ibunya, "pagi-pagi udah ribut, mau jadi apa kamu?!"

"Apa sih, Ma.. kok gak nyambung,"

xxx

Kebeteannya bertambah karena Ia diharuskan berakhir pekan menggunakan taksi untuk sampai ke mall dikarenakan mobilnya ternyata dijadwalkan untuk masuk servis berkala, jadilah Remus dan sepupunya berakhir pekan di Mall, standar memang, tapi yang Remus inginkan saat ini hanyalah sepupunya yang tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi James dan mengajaknya mengeksplor semua bioskop yang ada di Mall itu.

"Kakaaak, aku mau makaan!"

"BAWEL LO!" hardik Remus, sepupunya langsung menggetarkan bibirnya, siap menangis, Remus mengubah ekspresinya 180 derajat, "iya, iya, kamu mau makan apa, cantik?"

"Muke lo tuh cantik!" kata sepupunya asal, Remus jadi teringat insiden Wilkes, "aku mau jus melon."

"Itu namanya MINUM!" kata Remus sebal, sungguh susah bicara dengan anak SD tanggung seperti sepupunya, "yaudah, sekalian makan aja deh yuk."

Sepupunya melompat-lompat biadab sambil menggandeng tangan Remus, membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya. Belum lagi polah anak kecil itu yang selalu berteriak "SALE!" setiap melewati deretan butik.

"Itu bacanya 'SEL' bukan 'SALE'," kata Remus berusaha menerangkan, "emang sale pisang..."

"Ah, yaudah deh, Kak, aku jadi pengen makan pisang..."

"Terserah lo deh."

-x-x-x-

Keluarga Black memiliki beberapa tradisi yang tak bisa dilanggar. Pertama, jika membantah orang tua, hukumannya adalah dikutuk menjadi batu. Kedua, jika berkelahi sesama saudara, jangan selesaikan di dalam rumah karena perabotan yang mahal bisa rusak. Ketiga, jika makan malam, harus di meja makan, bersama-sama. Barang siapa yang tidak makan malam di meja makan, niscaya akan langsung ditendang keluar rumah.

Maka malam itu adalah malam sakral seperti biasa, dimana keempat anggota keluarga Black duduk rapi mengelilingi meja bundar yang bagian tengahnya bisa diputar-putar untuk mengoper lauk pauk. Orion serta Walburga Black masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang, garpu dan sendoknya tidak menimbulkan bunyi ketika bersentuhan dengan piring kristal buah tangan dari Prancis. Sementara Sirius melahap makanannya dengan sangat-tidak-artis, satu kaki naik ke kursi, lututnya menopang satu tangannya, dan dia makan dengan bersendokkan tangan. Sementara Regulus, yang hanya mengambil nasi sedikit tadi, telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan kini main PSP dalam diam.

Seketika setelah Orion dan Walburga selesai makan, menyeka mulut mereka dengan serbet seelegan mungkin, sang ayah berkata, "Bu, mbok yo besok ditambahi di buku peraturan, kalo cah bagus yang ini"—beliau menunjuk Sirius—"kakinya nangkring lagi pas makan malam, honor ngartisnya buat Ibu aja semuanya."

Walburga nyengir najis, sedikir berharap anaknya duduknya nangkring terus.

"Nah buat cah bagus yang satu ini"—menunjuk Regulus—"potong saja uang jajannya kalo main pe-es-pe melulu."

Regulus memucat, matanya membelalak menatap kedua orang tuanya, tetapi tangannya tak berhenti, tetap lincah memencet-mencet tombol di PSP-nya. "Ah, muke gile! Jangan dong, Pak!"

"Makanya jangan maen PSP meluluk, kebanyakan maen game nggak gaul lo ntar!" timpal Sirius sok tahu, dengan sukses mendapatkan kerlingan berbahaya dari adiknya. Bukan berarti Sirius akan takut dengannya.

"Yaudah, kalian ini tho bertengkar melulu," Orion melerai. Dan berhubung seluruh anggota keluarga akhirnya telah selesai makan malam, hal yang selalu mengikuti di belakangnya adalah diskusi keluarga di meja makan. Ini termasuk ke dalam buku peraturan, bagi yang meninggalkan meja makan sebelum kepala keluarga, maka hukumannya tidak boleh mandi pakai air panas.

"Sirius, kamu kan syutingnya sudah selesai, betul?" tanya Walburga. Sirius hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Nah, Ndo', bapak tadi pagi barusan ditawari lagi lho, main sinetron!" Orion berkata dengan nada _excited_ yang berlebihan.

"Wah, selamet ya Pak, setelah lima tahun jadi manajer akhirnya Bapak naik pangkat dan ditawari main sinetron jugak!" Sirius terkikik kurang ajar.

"Bukan begok," timpal Regulus di sebelahnya, matanya bahkan tidak mengerling sedikitpun pada Sirius, tangannya bergerak dengan kecepatan mengerikan di tombol PSP-nya. "Maksudnya elu yang ditawarin maen sinetron—HALAH KAMPRET! Hape rajanya banyak gilak!"

Sirius memutar bola matanya, entah kepada Regulus, ayahnya, atau kedua-duanya. "Sinetron apa lagi nih sekarang?"

"Sinetron bagus lho Ndo', Bapak sudah lihat sebagian naskahnya," Orion menjawab, "ceritanya tentang dua anak perempuan gitu, yang satu kaya yang satu miskin. Yang kaya rada-rada bule gitu lho Ndo'. Yang miskin punya kakak laki-laki. Nah kamu dapet peran jadi salah satu temen laki-lakinya di sekolah, kamu direbutin sama satu sekolah, tapi kamu maunya sama yang miskin." Jelas ayahanda panjang lebar.

"Sinetron kejar tayang tuh?" tanya Sirius, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, sebenarnya.

"Ya iya lah Ndo', masa ya iya dong."

Bibir Sirius berkedut, "ah, tapi aku males Pak! Main sinetron kejar tayang tuh capek! Tolak aja Pak, tolak!"

"Yah, Ndo', Bapak udah tanda tangan tuh," balas Orion santai, mengangguk seakan perbuatannya setara dengan membayar hutang negara.

_KALO GITU NGAPAIN SOK-SOK TANYA PENDAPAT GUE?! _Sirius berteriak histeris di dalam kepalanya. "Ya ampun... kapan mulai syutingnya, Pak?"

"Senin besok."

Sirius menepuk keningnya, sambil bergumam, "mati gue."

"Kenapa Ndo'? Ada acara hari itu?" tanya ayahnya, meskipun Sirius tahu betul sekalipun dia benar-benar ada acara, ayahnya pasti akan memaksa untuk membatalkan acaranya itu.

"Nggak kok Pak, nggak ada," Sirius menjawab.

"ANJRIT, GEM OVER! WTF!"

xxx

"Hah? Mau main sinteron lagi, serina lo?!" Frank bertanya penasaran, bangkit sedikit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sirius yang duduk di seberang meja. Siang itu mereka sama-sama tidak ada kuliah dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kampus—karena perpustakaan merupakan satu-satunya ruangan ber-AC paling dingin di kampus mereka (Sirius sebenarnya boleh meminjam buku dengan bebas tanpa kartu perpustakaan di situ asalkan dia mau foto bareng sama mbak-mbak penjaganya).

"Gue Sirius, bukan Serina. Lagian suara gue jauh lebih bagus dari dia gitu," Sirius membalas ketus, mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu perpustakaan dengan tak sabaran.

"Caaah, lagak lo. Lo tau nggak sih dulu kalo lo konser live orang-orang dateng pake penutup kuping? Intinya tuh mereka Cuma mau LIAT lo doang, bukan NDENGERIN elo! Suara haram begitu..." Frank menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Sialan, lo! Eh kok lo ngubah topik pembicaraannya sih? Balik ke yang tadi dong!" Sirius merikues.

"Apaan? Sinetron?"

"Ya iya lah, masa—"

"—YA IYA DONG?!" sambung Frank dengan amat sangat tercela. "Yaelah, gituan basi kali Sir, sekalian aja ditambahin 'duren aje dibelah, bukan dibedong!" Frank tertawa jahanam, membuat Mbak Pince, penjaga perpustakaan, mendelik mencela. Sirius juga melirik berbahaya sehingga Frank mendadak diam, langsung pasang tampang datar.

"Jadi ya gitu lah, Frank," kata Sirius, menganggap percakapan miring sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Gue disuruh maen sinetron kejar tayang lagi coba! Capek gilaaaakk!!"

Sirius menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke meja perpustakaan, sehingga menciptakan bunyi-bunyian yang persis seperti ketika anak Sipil mencoba mengubah bentuk beton mentah menjadi lebih artistik.

"Woi, buset, berenti oi!!" Frank menahan kepala Sirius. Setelah Sirius kelihatan lebih normal dan kembali ke posisi semula, Frank melanjutkan, "gini nih, Sir. Gue sih nggak bilang gue _expert_ soal beginian. Tapi menurut gue lo tu harus bersyukur punya pekerjaan, tau nggak?! Artis, lagi! Coba lo liat tuh bapak-bapak sama ibu-ibu yang suka mangkal di depan kampus buat minta-minta—cari kerjaan itu susah, Sir! Eh lo malah males kerja!"

Ajaib, Sirius seakan tersentuh oleh kata-kata sahabatnya. Mungkin si Frank ini lebih cocok jadi guru daripada jadi tukang bangunan. "Iya lo bener, Frank, tengkyu ye," Sirius menepuk-nepuk bahu Frank yang lagi nyengir. "Kalo gitu Sabtu besok ngapain gitu yuk, maen futsal kek, ajak si Kingsley. Kan kemaren itu gue gak bisa ikut tuh! Lumayan ngisi waktu sebelum gue sibuk syuting lagi."

Frank menganga, ekspresi yang sama sekali beda dari yang barusan. "Yah, Sir… gue sama Kingsley de-ka-ka mau pergi ke Poentjak besok."

Sirius ikut-ikutan menganga, "Poen—tunggu, tunggu, kok lo mau ke Poentjak nggak ngajak-ngajak gue sih!"

"Aduh, gini Sir," Frank menelan ludah, "kita kan emang nggak ada kuliah sampe hari Rabu, jadi gue sama Kingsley rencanain jalan-jalan bareng ke Poentjak. Nah—tunggu dulu!—gue juga tadinya mau ngajak elo, Sir, tapi kan nggak kayak kita yang emang kalo liburan nganggur parah, elo ada syuting Sir!"

"Yakin lo, lo nganggur parah?" tantang Sirius, "lo bukannya harus ngejar Profesor Quirrel soalnya mata kuliah Beton lo dapet D?"

"Yeee, itu masalah gampang lah," Frank melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Intinya bukan itu Sir, pokoknya gue soriiiiii banget lo nggak bisa ikut kita ke Poentjak."

Sirius menunduk, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak kecewa. Apakah ini balasan? Karena dia sering tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk teman-teman kuliahnya di waktu yang lalu, maka kini dia merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang yang ditinggal? Lagipula, egois benar kalau Sirius mengira teman-temannya akan selalu menyesuaikan jadwal pribadi mereka dengan jadwal syutingnya…

"Yaudah lah, gue cabut duluan, Frank."

Sebelum Frank bisa menjawab apa-apa, Sirius bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke luar perpus. Tidak ada yang menghalanginya kecuali Mbak Pince minta foto sekali.

xxx

Sirius bukan tipe artis yang suka jalan-jalan ke Mall. Tentu saja tidak, karena Mall merupakan tempat bunuh diri untuk artis kelewat beken seperti Sirius. Biasanya yang jalan-jalan ke Mall itu anak-anak muda yang _up to date_, sehingga kalau Sirius nekat jalan-jalan ke sana, dia akan mati dikerubungi ribuan fans yang sadar dia ada di Mall tersebut. Oke, mungkin berlebihan, tapi tidak jauh-jauh dari situ lah intinya.

Tetapi Sabtu ini pengecualian. Dia nganggur, dan bisa mati bosan kalau hanya di rumah—biasanya ditantangin adiknya main _Menang Sebelas_, game bola gitu. Masalahnya, karena Regulus jago banget main game, Sirius pasti kalah. Dan Sirius langsung jadi bete bete bete bete bete bete ah karenanya. Maka hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mall saja.

Dengan setelan khas _T-shirt_ putih dipadu _cardigan_ hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam, Sirius memerhatikan bayangannya di depan cermin. Sirius menaikkan sebelah alisnya—ada yang kurang: kacamata hitam dan topi _sporty_! Ini perangkat penyamaran wajib jika Sirius pergi ke tempat ramai seperti Mall.

Maka Sirius melesat dengan mobilnya—nyaris ditilang karena sembarangan masuk jalur busway. Dipercepat saja—sesampainya di Mall, Sirius langsung familiar dengan bau AC-nya. Dia menghirup panjang kemudian melepasnya.

Sirius berjalan-jalan dengan santai dan aman, paling tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dia lewat di depan toko barang-barang elektronik yang memajang banyak TV layar lebar di etalasenya. Kebetulan TV itu menayangkan trailer film layar lebar perdananya. Diperhatikannya sebentar ketika segerombolan cewek SMA lewat juga di depan toko itu dan singgah.

"Aih, Sirius Black!" pekik salah seorang di antaranya, memandangi sosok Sirius di layar kaca dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ganteng yaaaa."

"Umurnya berapa sih dia? Masih muda kan?"

"He eh. Gue baca tuh di majalah SOBATKU, Sirius masih umur dua puluh!"

"Kyaaaa, udah ganteng, masih muda, berbakat lagi!"

Sirius menjadi tidak enak mencuri dengar obrolan anak-anak SMA itu. Mendengar pendapat seseorang mengenai dirimu—entah itu baik atau buruk—sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Dan ketika cewek-cewek itu makin memuja-muja Sirius dengan suara yang lumayan kencang, tanpa sadar Sirius batuk.

"OHOK!"

Cekikikan anak-anak SMA itu terhenti mendadak, dan seperti adegan sineteron, mereka menoleh ke arah Sirius dengan slomo.

"Ih apaan sih!"

"Sirik ya?!"

"Eh tunggu, kok kayaknya penampilannya familiar ya?"

Seorang dari mereka bergantian menoleh ke arah Sirius asli dan Sirius yang ada di layar kaca. Kemudian dia dan teman-temannya menganga lebar. "SI-SIRIUS BLACK!!"

"Anjrit, mati gue!!" Sirius menyumpah sambil menghela napas kencang, dia langsung melesat bak pelari atletik olimpiade.

"SIRIUS BLAAACKK!!"

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG!!"

"SALAMAN SEKALIII AJA!!"

"FOTO BARENG! FOTO BARENG!"

"MINTA CIUM DONG!"

Karena cewek-cewek puber SMA itu mengejar-mengejar Sirius sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan, seluruh pengunjung Mall yang dilewati oleh rute lari mereka jadi ikut-ikutan mengejar Sirius.

Rupanya adegan artis yang dikejar fans tak ubahnya seperti maling jemuran dikejar warga.

"Njrit anjrit anjrit anjriitt!! Dosa apa gue?!" Sirius menyumpah sambil ngos-ngosan, dia tidak lagi melihat rute larinya—pokoknya selama jalanannya kosong, tancaaap!!

Sirius menaiki eskalator padahal eskalatornya mengarah turun, jadi Sirius melangkah sangat cepat di atas eskalator itu. Pemandangan di sekitarnya kelihatan berjalan dengan cepat. Rupanya benar teori Relativitas yang dikemukakan Einstein.

Pemandangan terakhir yang Sirius perhatikan adalah lantai atas dengan banyak meja di tengahnya, sementara di samping kanan kirinya berjejer _counter_ makanan. Sirius terus berlari hingga—BUGH!

Sirius menabrak sesuatu di depannya—lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Sirius melihat sekilas sosok yang ditabraknya adalah seseorang yang sangat manis dengan potongan rambut pendek.

"Waduh, maaf, maaf ya, _Mbak_!!" Sirius bicara cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Tetapi karena dilihatnya sosok yang ditabraknya mengernyit, Sirius menelaah kilat orang itu lagi. Sirius cukup terkejut ketika menemukan sosok manis itu tidak punya tonjolan di dadanya. "Errhhmm.. _Mas_, maksud gue."

Sirius baru saja menemukan bahwa laki-laki manis itu membawa anak gadis kecil ketika didengar teriakan di belakangnya, "SIRIUSSS BERHENTIII!!"

"MINTA TANDA TANGAAAANN!!"

"GUE BAWA LO PULANG KE RUMAH BOLEH NGGAKK??"

"WTF! Nggak ada capek-capeknya!!" Sirius menggumam cepat, putus asa.

Sementara laki-laki di depannya tiba-tiba saja berkata pada anak kecil yang dibawanya, "eh, nanti bilang sama mereka kalo kita pergi ke sana ya,"—dia menunjuk arah eskalator bawah—"awas kalo nggak, nggak gue beliin pisang lagi nanti! AYO SINI," tambahnya pada Sirius, menarik lengannya dan membawa lari ke arah sebaliknya.

Ketika berlari Sirius samar-samar mendengar percakapan di belakangnya.

"Adek, adek liat cowok ganteng pake baju serba item lari ke mana nggak dek?"

"Itu tuh ke bawah! Mau foto seksi di _fotobox_ katanya!"

_Gilak, mantep juga tuh anak, kecil-kecil gaul!_ Pikir Sirius.

Akhirnya pelarian mereka berhenti di ujung lorong menuju toilet. Laki-laki yang membawanya berlari terlihat ngos-ngosan juga sama seperti dirinya. "Buset, kenapa sih mereka ngejar-ngejar elo kayak gitu?"

"Sori—gue juga nggak tau kenapa mereka antusias banget ngejar gue. Sori banget lo jadi ikut-ikutan lari bareng gue," Sirius bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat panjang di antara napasnya yang putus-putus. Merasa cukup aman dan laki-laki yang membawanya berlari ini juga kelihatannya bukan anak yang cukup gaul untuk tahu film layar lebar terbaru, Sirius melepaskan topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

Tak terduga, laki-laki itu membelalak.

-x-x-x-

CATATAN PENGARANG (dari **RB**):

Untuk Sirius Lupin, sepertinya deskripsi sinetron yang kau jabarkan di atas sangat familiar? Inget gak dulu kita suka menghujat lewat SMS kalo tuh sinetron udah mulai? Hahah—LOH KOK JADI NGEMENG SENDIRI?

Para pembaca, maaf sekali jika perbaruannya sangat terlambat. Lebih karena ketiadaan waktu daripada kemalasan kami menyerahkannya pada ini.


	4. Assembly

**CATATAN PENGARANG:**

Mulai bab ini, kami akan saling balas mengetik. POV Remus ditulis oleh Remus Black sedangkan POV Sirius ditulis oleh Sirius Lupin dengan perantara pesan instan Internet. Kira-kira sekitar satu-dua paragraf kami bertukar kalimat.

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV (_**mungkin tidak berlaku di bab ini**_)

**|-x-x-x-|**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 4: Assembly

"Bobb—eh, maksudnya... elo kan si Anu,"

Menyadari kalau kata terakhirnya terlalu eksplisit, Remus berdeham dan melanjutkan,

"Lo Sirius Black bukan sih?" Katanya sambil menunjuk tanpa dosa. Dengan perantara dinding toilet, suara Remus yang menyebut nama sakral itu dengan sukses terdengar menggema.

Sirius seperti disiram air kloset. _Ya ampun, ternyata nih anak gaul juga! Sial!_ Sementara otaknya berpikir keras antara harus berbohong atau tidak. Tetapi karena dia sudah seperti pisang yang dikupas kulitnya—tidak berdaya—bodoh sekali kalau dia harus mengambil risiko berbohong.

"Errhmm.. yeah. Gue emang Sirius Black," akunya, entah kenapa jadi gugup.

Mata Remus berkedip sangat cepat, melebihi kepakan sayap capung di sawah belakang rumahnya. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit menjijikkan. Entah kenapa Ia tidak bisa mengontrol semua bahasa tubuhnya, mengetahui artis favoritmu berada sedekat itu tidak mungkin membuatmu bersikap _cool_.

Tapi memang dasar Remus, Ia harus menjaga wibawanya dan tidak boleh terlihat gugup sedikitpun. Untuk apa rupanya Ia ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas selama tiga tahun berturut-turut? Bersikap jaim seolah merupakan bagian dari kesehariannya.

"Lagi ngapain lo di Mall kayak gini?" tanya Remus, "bahaya bener artis kayak lo keliaran di Mall..."

Sirius tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggunakan waktunya untuk meneliti pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih lanjut. Beberapa poin penting yang Sirius tangkap adalah: Pemuda ini tingginya hanya sekitar hidung Sirius, postur tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang atletis—tipe anak yang jarang olah raga, kulitnya pucat, matanya berwarna kuning kecoklatan—yang Sirius temukan, indah sekali, dan rambut cokelatnya yang jatuh ke matanya terlalu indah untuk seorang anak muda biasa.

Kelihatannya Sirius pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Tapi di mana...? Sirius tidak membuang waktunya untuk berpikir, _mungkin deja vu_, pikirnya.

Sirius sadar dirinya dipelototi dan mendadak ingat bahwa ia sedang ditanyai. Sirius membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdeham, "errhmm.. lagi jalan-jalan aja, bosen di rumah. Eh, sori, tapi kita belom kenalan..." tambahnya, keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

Astaga, idola semua idola kini berada di hadapannya dan mengajaknya berkenalan! Mimpi pun tak berani… (A/N: Dangdut banget bahasanya) Ia baru akan mengucapkan satu patah kata ketika didengarnya bunyi cempreng yang mirip suara anak kecil.

"Kakaaak!"

Oh, sepupu kecilnya…

"Kok aku ditinggal ke toileet?!! Untung aku pake GPS buat nyari toilet!"

"Kegaulan amat sih lo nyari TOILET DALEM MALL pake GPS," Remus memutar bola mata, sedikit kesal karena waktunya bersama Sirius diganggu.

Sirius terpaku sesaat—diinterupsi seseorang ketika akhirnya dia akan mengetahui nama sosok indah di hadapannya itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit salting. Dia menatap si pemuda dan si gadis kecil bergantian, kemudian berjongkok di depan si gadis dan tersenyum maut-yang-bisa-membuat-semua-fans-jatuh-hati, "adik kecil, terima kasih ya tadi sudah nolongin kakak. Kamu sudah makan belum? Kakak traktir mau nggak?"

"Tapi aku maunya sale pisang digoreng bumbu rempah-rempah Manado—"

"Jangan dengerin dia, Sirius," kata Remus sambil mencubit pipi anak perempuan itu, "yaudahlah, kita makan bareng yuk, gak usah traktir gue lah…"

Sirius tertawa kecil (bukan tawa jahanam yang biasanya dia bagi dengan Frank dan kawan-kawan), dengan ketulusan yang nyata dia mengusap-usap kepala si gadis dan berkata, "haha, oke, oke. Kamu mau makan semua yang ada di foodcourt juga boleh!"

Setelah tersenyum terakhir kali pada si gadis cilik, Sirius memutar balik menghadap si pemuda. Tadinya Sirius ingin menjawab bercanda 'siapa juga yang mau nraktir elo?!', tetapi Sirius takut pemuda di hadapannya ini tersinggung dan jelas Sirius tidak menginginkan hal itu. Maka sebagai gantinya Sirius menjawab, "nggak usah sungkan lah, lo ikut makan juga aja. Satu makan, semua makan! Anggep aja sebagai ucapan terima kasih udah nolongin gue."

Kemudian Sirius memakai kembali topi dan kacamatanya, menggiring si pemuda dan si gadis cilik keluar toilet menuju meja foodcourt terdekat. Tatapan orang-orang yang seolah berkata, _"ihh, kok ada cewek rambut coklat keluar dari toilet cowok??!"_

Sepupu kecil Remus berjalan di tengah-tengah sambil memegang tangan keduanya, membuatnya seperti keluarga bahagia yang menghabiskan akhir pekan sambil membawa anaknya.

Sampailah mereka di foodcourt itu. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, ada sedikit pengaruh juga dari kebiasaan Sirius yang selalu makan bersama keluarganya dalam diam. Jadilah mereka saling berdiam menatap makanannya masing-masing. Paling hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dari cara makan sepupu Remus yang barbar.

Setelah selesai makan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua adalah,

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Secara berbarengan.

"Lo dulu deh," kata Sirius.

"Gue aja deh yang jawab. Wah, udah sore nih," jawab Remus sambil melihat arlojinya, "gak terasa ya, gue harus pulang nih, nganter sepupu gue."

"Mau gue anter gak?"

Remus menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Sirius benar-benar mengerti keadannya saat ini, mobil masuk bengkel dan Ia sangat malas untuk menyetop taksi karena tingkah sepupunya yang selalu mengomentari pas foto pengemudinya yang selalu terpampang di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Um, yah, boleh banget sih—mobil gue lagi diservis soalnya, hehe." katanya malu-malu najis.

Sirius terkekeh, ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini lucu juga. "Yaudah, kita cabut kalo gitu!" katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk di foodcourt.

Mereka tidak mengobrol banyak selama berjalan menuju parkiran di mana mobil Sirius berada. Yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara adalah anak kecil yang dibawa si pemuda (mengomentari apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya) dan Sirius salut juga bagaimana bisa si pemuda menanggapinya perkataannya satu-satu (meski dengan geraman yang kentara sekali kekesalannya).

Akhirnya, di basement yang panas, Sirius menemukan mobil sportnya. Menekan tombol di kunci mobil, mobil itu memngeluarkan bunyi-bunyian nyaring yang dengan sukses dikomentari oleh si gadis kecil ("ih, kok suaranya kayak kuda, kak!", yang dibalas Sirius, "namanya juga mobil Ferrari.").

Sirius menghampiri mobilnya diikuti oleh si pemuda. Iseng, Sirius membukakan pintu kursi depan di sebelah kursi pengemudi dan dengan senyum paling _charming_ mempersilakan si pemuda masuk.

"Gak usah repot-repot dibukain, gue bisa sendiri," kata Remus sambil duduk di kursi depan, "makasih ya."

"KAKAAK! AKU MAU DUDUK DI DEPAN!" seru sepupu Remus dengan mode rewel maksimal. Remus memutar bola mata dan menggeram.

Otomatis, Sirius juga ikut-ikutan memutar bola mata. Entah kenapa jika ada usaha-usaha yang membuatnya jauh dari si pemuda, Sirius menjadi jengkel. Tetap dia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali di sini—tidak mungkin dia dengan sangat beringasnya melempar si anak kecil demi bisa bersama lebih tenang dengan si pemuda berambut emas.

"Minta pangku sama kakak kamu aja, tuh," kata Sirus akhirnya—ini keputusan final. Dia mengatakannya sambil nyengir, sedikit ingin mengerjai anak laki-laki yang lebih dulu duduk di bangku depan.

Remus gelagapan, tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sirius mengangkat sepupu kecil pemuda asing itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuan lelaki berambut emas itu, persis seperti ayah yang menyerahkan anak ke istrinya untuk dijaga.

Dengan gerakan gesit bak pemain bola basket, Sirius menutup pintu depan dan memutari mobil sebelum masuk ke kursi pengendara.

Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, Sirius tersenyum penuh makna ke arah laki-laki yang kini memangku gadis kecil itu. Menyadari kalau tatapannya dibalas dengan tatapan setengah heran oleh si pemuda, Sirius menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat ke luar parkiran mall.

xxx

Ini hanya perasaannya saja ataukah memang tadi Remus melihat sekilas kalau Sirius tersenyum padanya. Ah, mungkin Ia tersenyum pada sepupu kecilnya. Kelihatannya Sirius memang menyukai anak-anak.

Tapi tadi Ia begitu YAKIN kalau dirinyalah yang diberi senyuman oleh Sirius tadi, rupanya hal ini begitu menyita pikirannya sampai-sampai Ia tidak berbasa-basi sama sekali dengan Sirius selama perjalanan. Hanya sepupunya yang berkoar-koar rewel mengalahkan bunyi mesin mobil itu.

"Ih, kok Pak Supir senyam-senyum aja sih dari tadi?!" ujar sepupunya dengan suara cempreng minta ditabok.

"HEH! Gak sopan banget sih lo panggil-panggil Pak Supir!" timpal Remus sambil mencubit sepupu kecilnya itu.

"Abis aku bingung manggilnya apa," katanya membela diri, "daripada aku panggil Papa?!"

Sirius mendengus pelan.

"Terus kakak jadi Mamanyaaaaaa—"

"DIEM AH!" Remus mencubit sepupunya makin keras, "sori ya, Sirius, korban sinetron emang nih anak—"

Sirius tersenyum sambil tetap mengemudi, "santai aja, lagian gue juga seneng kok dipanggil Pap—"

DIIIIINNN!!!

Klakson truk yang begitu keras menenggelamkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sirius barusan.

Sirius menabok setirnya, sesekali harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa melihat bagaimana kalapnya si pemuda menanggapi tingkah bocah yang dipangkunya.

Seakan melewati lorong waktu, dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang digumamkan si pemuda manis, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di perumahan di mana kedua manusia yang menumpang mobilnya itu tinggal. "Yang ini rumahnya?" tanya Sirius seraya memindai tampak depan rumah yang rupanya cukup besar itu.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu mengangguk pelan. Itu menjadi isyarat untuk Sirius menarik rem tangan dan seketika keluar dari mobil. Melakukan prosedur yang sama seperti ketika mereka baru keluar dari mall, Sirius membukakan pintu untuk mahkluk manis itu.

"HORE PULAAANG!" kata sepupu kecilnya sambil membunyikan bel rumah yang berbentuk bel sapi itu dengan biadab, "MBAAAKK! BUKAIN PINTU!"

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Remus menggelengkan kepalanya terheran-heran melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang ajaib itu. Lalu Ia berbalik ke arah Sirius.

"Makasih ya, udah nganterin gue..." kata Remus sedikit malu-malu, "...err, Sirius."

"Gak papa, lagian gue seneng jalan-jalan kok," balas Sirius.

"Eh iya, mau masuk dulu? Minum teh? Siesta sebentar?" ujar Remus menawarkan dengan sangat sopan. Namun Sirius menggeleng,

"Jangan deh, makasih, nanti gue ngerepotin," ujar Sirius asal, "beneran, gak usah."

Remus mengangkat bahu, "yaudah deh kalo gitu, duluan ya" katanya sambil berbalik.

"Eeeeh, tunggu!"

Kejadian ini, jika dilihat bukan dari sudut pandang keduanya—atau dengan kata lain, anggap saja dilihat dari sudut pandang si anak gadis—sangat terlihat sebagai sinetron. Sirius menarik tangan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dan yang ditarik menolehkan kepalanya dengan anggun.

Segalanya berjalan slowmotion.

"Aku belum tahu nama kamu," kata Sirius. Sebenarnya Sirius ingin mengatakan _"gue belom tau nama lo"_, tetapi mungkin karena terlalu banyak main sinetron dan adegan ini seakan membangkitkan jiwa artisnya, kalimat itulah yang keluar.

Pemakaian kata "aku-kamu" dengan sangat spontan mengingatkan Remus akan teman-temannya yang rata-rata sudah pada berpacaran itu. Tapi lucu juga mendengarnya dari Sirius, seolah memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aduh, apa sih yang ada di dalam pikirannya? Ia dan Sirius berpacaran?! Yang benar saja. Mungkin tak mudah bagi Remus untuk ikuti gaya hidupnya, karena semua orang menyukai Sirius, sang superstar. Mengingat ini semua, Remus sampai lupa menjawab pertanyaan Sirius sebelumnya.

"Oh iya ya, " katanya canggung, "kita belom kenalan ya dari tadi? Gue dateng ke premier lo tauk, tapi maklum lah kalo lo gak inget. Hahaha."

Sirius memegang pundak Remus, memotong kalimat anak itu, "gue inget kok, dan entah kenapa cuma elo yang paling gue inget..." katanya sungguh-sungguh, membuat Remus merasa aneh, "tapi ya itu... gue gak tau nama lo"

"Remus," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Sirius, "Remus Lupin, anak tunggal keluarga Lupin, masih 3 SMA, hobi jalan-jalan apalagi nongkrong minum kopi."

Sirius tercengang, bukan hanya karena nama Remus yang sungguh indah di telinganya, tapi juga karena anak yang ternyata bernama Remus itu telah menambahkan detail-detail yang tidak penting dalam sesi perkenalan ini.

"Maaf, gue terlalu semangat" katanya malu-malu lagi. Sirius hanya tertawa.

"Nggak, nggak masalah," jawab Sirius sambil terkekeh. Remus, mahkluk indah yang akhirnya dia ketahui namanya, terlihat sangat maniiiis sekali kalau sedang malu-malu. "Nama gue Sirius Black," lanjutnya, "mungkin lo udah tau—haha, sok beken banget gue." Sirius menertawai leluconnya sendiri.

"Iya, gue tau kok," tanpa diduga-duga, Remus membalas pernyataan yang sebenarnya bukan untuk ditanggapi itu. Ini membuat Sirius makin berpikir bahwa Remus imut sekali, dan dia menunduk untuk tertawa kecil, hanya antisipasi agar Remus tak tersinggung.

"Lo lucu banget sih," katanya akhirnya, susah payah. "Gue nggak mau kalah ah. Sirius Black, anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Golongan darah O. Hobi..." Sirius berpikir-pikir sebentar, agak bingung kalau ditanya soal hobi. Kemudian dia ingat Frank dan Kingsley, "ah, hobi gue maen futsal, sama ngerjain dosen," tambahnya, nyengir.

Remus terlihat bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus dia berikan, maka dia hanya tersenyum canggung sambil ber-"ohh, hehehe" ria.

Sirius mendengus lagi melihat tingkah Remus. "Ehm, Remus—boleh panggil Remus aja kan?—pinjem hape dong."

Remus mengejap, reflek merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone, "buat apaan?" katanya sambil menyodorkannya ke arah Sirius.

"Buat nelpon lah, masa buat ngulek," balas Sirius sambil lalu, memijit tombol-tombol di handphone dengan sangat cepat dan dalam sepersekian detik menyodorkannya kembali pada Remus. "Nih, makasih ya."

Remus kembali menatap layar telepon genggamnya yang berwarna merah itu (A/N: HAHAHA. Nyama-nyamain aja nih authornya! ;p) dan seketika melihat entri baru dalam kontaknya.

"Nomor gue," kata Sirius, "simpen baik-baik ya, ehehe, selamat tinggal!"

Remus, entah kenapa menjadi berdebar-debar melihat senyum Sirius yang sangat cerah, meskipun kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan bintang itu merupakan salam perpisahan, entah kenapa Ia merasa suatu saat sesuatu hal akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

xxx

Malamnya, Remus sama sekali sudah melupakan kejadian pembatalan jalan-jalan bersama James kemarin. Ia terlalu _excited_ perihal pertemuannya dengan Sirius hari ini. Jalan-jalan bersamanya mengitari mall dan diantar pulang olehnya. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi dan Ia merindukan itu semua. Mungkin biasa bagi seorang penggemar yang mengagumi idolanya untuk merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone di sampingnya bergetar, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata ada SMS,

_Oy, Remus. Nomer gue masih ada di kontak lo kan? Hehe. Ini Sirius, udah tidur blm?_

Remus, yang tadinya berada dalam posisi tengkurap memeluk bantal, langsung duduk tegak. Dan mengulang-ngulang kalimat singkat yang tertera pada layar handphonenya. Dari Sirius? Buset.

Terlalu terkejut dan berdebar-debar, Remus sampai lupa mengetik balasan untuk Sirius. Menyiapkan hati, Ia mulai memijat keypad,

_Masih ada kok. Hehe. Nggak, gue belom tidur. Ngapain tidur jam segini malem Minggu? Masih sore ini mah._

Dua menit kemudian, benda itu kembali bergetar. Remus deg-degan,

Ternyata dari James,

_Yeahhhh, seneng abis hari ini gue jalan sama Lily, hiehiahiahe. Kapan ya jalan sama lo lagi?_

Remus memutar bola mata, dikiranya dari Sirius. Agaknya Remus malas membalas SMS sahabatnya itu, dia mulai ngomongin Lily sih...

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul SMS lagi,

_Buset, gaul amat jam sepuluh dibilang sore. Biasa ngelayap malem Minggu ya? Hehe._

Remus menertawakan SMS itu, padahal tak ada yang lucu. Mungkin lebih ke pengirimnya ya...

_Nggak kok. Biasanya jam segini telponan sama temen, tapi tadi dia__... yaudahlahya kok gue jadi curhat. Belom tidur lo? Gak kerja besok? Hehe, kepo banget ya gue._

_Oh, ya nggak papa curhat aja. Tapi kalo lo udah ngantuk yaudah kapan-kapan aja. Nggak, besok gue libur, makanya kalo mau curhat, curhat aja. Hehe_

_Waaah, lo baik banget sih. Tapi gue udah ngantuk nih, sori. Tapi tawaran lo gue simpen, oke? Hehe. 'met tidur ya._

_Oke, met tidur juga. Mimpiin gue ya, hahaha._

Remus mengernyit sambil tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir itu. Sambil menarik selimut Ia membalas,

_NAJONG._

xxx

CATATAN PENGARANG (dari **RB**):

Saya sampe lupa bagian mana saja yang ketikan saya... Yang saya ingat hanyalah bagian berbalas SMS. Wew, bahasanya sangat Sirius Lupin sekali. Kami bertukar kalimat seakan-akan lagi SMSan beneran. Daaaaaan, tentang handphone berwarna merah... hahha, rada mary-sue nih, tapi ceritanya itu handphone saya. Hihii.

DAN JUGA, kalian harus baca ini, SAYA BARU SADAR KALAU CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ADA DIALOG YANG TERPOTONG! Entah keapus atau kepencet intinya SALAH BESAR, oke, saya ingin meluruskannya kembali. Dialog di bagian ini:

"_Kakaaak, aku mau makaan!"_

_**(seharusnya di sini ada bagian di mana Remus memuji-muji sepupu kecilnya dengan sebutan 'anak cantik' supaya berhenti rewel. Tapi karena terlanjur kesal, si sepupu kecil malahan berkata,)**_

"_Muke lo tuh cantik!" kata sepupunya asal, Remus jadi teringat insiden Wilkes, "aku mau jus melon."_

Begitu saja sebenarnya, nggak penting tapi lumayan bikin berantakan, fiuh.

CATATAN PENGARANG (dari **SL**):

Agak repot sebetulnya, sahut-sahutan lewat fasilitas chatting. Tapi demi keberlangsungan cerita, apapun akan saya lakukan, hahaha..


	5. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV

**|-x-x-x-|**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 5: Can't Get You Out of My Head

(A/N: YEAH kami tahu judulnya sangat norak. Maaf)

Hari Minggu pagi, dengan sangat tumbennya sepupu kecilnya tidak membangunkannya dengan barbar. Lagi-lagi Ia dibangunkan oleh gedoran pintu Mrs Lupin.

"Remus, kau sudah bangun belum?" katanya sambil mengetuk pintu, "keluar dulu sebentar."

Remus menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil menguap dan membuka pintu keluar kamar. Dilihatnya Ayah dan Ibunya berpakaian rapi. Nampaknya hendak keluar rumah.

"Remus, kami keluar sebentar, ada urusan," katanya sambil melirik ke arah ruang TV, "kamu jaga sepupumu ya di rumah."

_Gak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?!_, umpat Remus dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kamu sekalian masak untuk makan siang dan malam ya, kita pergi agak lama soalnya."

_Oh bagus banget deh, udah disuruh jagain anak setan ini, sekarang suruh masak sendiri. Jekpot!_

Dengan setengah hati Remus mengantar orang tuanya sampai pintu gerbang dan melambaikan tangan. Rupanya ini sudah lumayan siang, dilihatnya suasana komplek rumahnya agak ramai. Salah satu pemandangan yang terlihat adalah segerombolan cewek yang menunjuk-nunjuk Remus dari seberang jalan. Nampaknya salah satu dari mereka naksir Remus. Ya sebodo amat lah.

Remus kembali masuk ke rumahnya, menemukan sepupunya duduk manis di depan TV. Anak itu sedang menonton kartun Minggu, sesekali merogoh wafer di dalam toples di pangkuannya.

"Dek, kamu mau jus gak?" tanya Remus dari arah dapur, ruang keluarga memang bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Jus pisang ya, Kaaaak!" seru sepupunya sambil mengunyah wafer, membuat beberapa remah wafer berterbangan ke segala jurusan.

Remus memutar bola mata, sepupunya yang satu itu suka sekali pisang. Tak heran jika kelakuannya mirip monyet, tidak bisa diam dan senantiasa lincah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Remus menyajikan jus itu dan melangkah ke ruang keluarga ketika didengarnya bunyi bel pintu.

Remus mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pintu depan, "waduh, ada siapa pagi-pagi begini?", setelah meletakkan gelas di meja Ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan oknum yang memencet bel pintunya.

"Ramses my combro!"

"James?" katanya sambil membuka pintu mempersilakan sahabatnya masuk, "tumben amat ke rumah gue pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tadi nyokap lo lewat depan rumah gue," jawab James, "gue lagi nyiram bunga pas doi bilang lo sendirian di rumah, yaudah gue ke sini aja," katanya sambil menanggalkan sepatunya di pintu depan, "lagian gue gak ada kerjaan di rumah."

"Yah, elo James," kata Remus sambil menutup pintu depan dan membimbing James memasuki rumahnya, "gue baru bangun nih, belom ngapa-ngapain."

"Yaelah, santai aja kalik," ujar James sambil mengibaskan tangan, "lah?! Ada makhluk apaan tuh di ruang TV lo?"

"Oh, itu sepupu gue, lagi nginep," kata Remus sambil nunjuk sepupunya, "temenin dia dulu gih sementara gue mandi, ya? Ya?"

James angkat bahu, "apa boleh buat lah."

Remus nyengir sambil lalu ke kamar mandi. James berbalik menghadapi sepupu kecil Remus yang tadi dititipkan padanya. Gadis kecil itu menunjuk James tiba-tiba.

"Pacarnya kak Remus ya?!"

Zoom-in zoom-out ala sinetron, James kaget. Mengesampingkan rasa kagetnya, Ia mulai menilai anak di hadapannya adalah anak pemberani. Asik juga, pikirnya, kalau mengajak main anak seperti ini.

"Kata siapa aku pacarnya Remus?!" tanya James sedikit geli.

Gadis kecil itu menarik tangan James dengan antusias yang tinggi, "soalnya, gini yah, Kak... aku punya informasi menariiiiiiik banget," kata gadis kecil itu antusias menirukan pose Sherina di film Petualangan Sherina, "kemaren kak Remus jalan sama cowok."

James menoleh dengan cepat, bukan karena cemburu pastinya, "oh ya? Kemaren kamu ikut jalan?"

"He-eh," gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "dan tau gak sih, Kaak?!" lagi-lagi Ia antusias, lagipula James kelihatannya juga tertarik, "cowoknya ganteng."

_Buset, kecil-kecil udah ngerti yang mana cowok ganteng!, _ujar James dalam hati. Kemudian Ia meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, kemaren gini, Kak..."

xxx

Remus, yang sudah selesai mandi, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk James. Samar-samar Ia mendengar obrolan antara James dan sepupunya dari ruang TV.

"Seru amat lo berdua," ujarnya sambil muncul dari dalam dapur dan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk James, "ngomongin apa sih?"

"Hihihihiii," sepupu kecil Remus tertawa nakal, "aku mau mandi dulu ya, Kaak!"

Remus bergantian memandang James dan sepupunya yang kini sedang lalu ke kamar mandi. James angkat bahu, Remus menaikkan alisnya.

"Sarapan, James," kata Remus sambil menyodorkan isi nampannya, "ngapain aja tadi lo berdua gak ada gue?"

"Eh, itu biasa, anak kecil," kata James sambil menyambar sarapan yang ditawarkan Remus untuknya, "cerita-cerita aja tentang acara akhir pekannya kemaren."

"Heh, terus dia cerita apa?" Remus mengunyah biskuitnya makin lambat.

"Katanya Sabtu kemaren dia jalan-jalan sama lo ke Mall," ujar James sambil mengunyah, Remus mendelik galak sebagai isyarat supaya James tidak mengotori sofa, "terus katanya lo ketemu sama—"

Mendadak Remus menoleh cepat ke arah televisi, membuat James menghentikan kalimatnya dan ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda kotak itu. Ternyata tampilannya menyuguhkan wajah seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal, semua orang kenal lebih tepatnya.

Sirius Black si superstar. Si bintang mahadahsyat.

"Iya, emang gue kemaren ketemu sama Sirius Black itu." Remus berkomentar sementara warna suara dramatis khas penyiar infotainment berkoar di pengeras suara televisinya, "dia lagi nyamar, ah, aneh deh pokoknya."

"Numpang eksis tuh orang," timpal James.

"Gitu lah, terus tiba-tiba dia kayak lagi dikejar orang gitu," kata Remus sambil menerawang, berusaha mengingat, "udah ketauan kalik dia siapa, paling fans-nya yang ngejar, terus tiba-tiba nyamperin gue di fudkort."

Remus berhenti sebentar, kembali menatap James, "dan lo tau dia manggil gue apa?!"

James menggeleng meskipun nampaknya sudah tahu akan jawabannya. Namun demi keamanan bersama, biarkanlah Remus sendiri yang menjawabnya.

"Dia manggil gue 'mbak'! Kurang kampret apa tuh?!" semprot Remus marah. Ia mengambil jatah sarapan James sambil mengunyahnya sangar. James sampai bergidik ngeri. Memang sudah tipikal sahabatnya kalau sudah marah seperti itu. Maka Ia hanya bisa menghabiskan sisa sarapan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Yah, yang penting tetep nge-fans kan lo?" ujar James hati-hati, Ia takut beberapa kuku Remus yang kelihatannya belum dipotong itu menancap ke salah satu area tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi anak berambut coklat itu melunak, menjadi jinak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mendesah dan berkata, "yah, harus gue akui kalo orangnya ternyata sangat menarik—dalam semua aspek."

James menganga terkejut seperti hendak tertawa terbahak. Namun lagi-lagi Ia masih membayangkan adegan kuku Remus yang nanti akan mendarat di kulitnya jika Ia bertindak seenaknya. Maka dari itu James memilih untuk berdeham, "tumben banget gue ngeliat lo kayak gini, ama Johnny Depp aja lo gak doyan tapi sama Sirius Black bisa kepincut, aneh lo."

Remus mengangkat bahu, sungguh bukan reaksi yang diharapkan James, "tapi gue bisa apa sih? Cuma sekadar penggemar yang memuja-muja idolanya," Ia terdiam dan memandang kosong ke arah televisi, Ia menggumam seolah bicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "di antara ribuan banyak orang, emangnya gue bakal keliatan?"

"Hmm, apakah mungkin seorang biasa menjadi pacar seorang superstar?" James ikut-ikutan menerawangi udara.

"Makanya itu..."

"Apa sih lo? Gue lagi nyanyi kale."

-x-x-x-

Sinar flash kamera serta bau keringat yang bercampur dengan deodoran murahan mengelilingi tubuhnya, seiringan dengan banyaknya manusia yang sibuk menyodorkan mikrofon serta memegang notebook. Sirius Black, yang berada dalam pusat rotasi wartawan itu, hanya bisa pasang tampang seperti cicak ingin makan laron.

"Mr. Black, kami ingin meminta kepastian untuk gosip yang kita dengar—"

"Sirius, satu pertanyaan saja, apakah benar kabar kedekatan Anda dengan Maya Luna membuat putusnya hubungan Maya Luna dengan Peter Pan dari grup band ARIEL?"

Kesal karena ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama, Sirius main nyablak, _ARGH BACOT LO SEMUA!_ Ehm, tetapi karena memiliki kewajiban sebagai enterteiner—yang artinya dia dijadikan sebagai contoh bagi beberapa orang—dia harus bersikap penuh sopan santun. "Kagak, gue kagak ada apa-apaan sama si Maya. Udah cukup kan? Gue mau maen futsal sekarang!" Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sirius menyeruak dari kerumunan dan berlari sprint menuju mobilnya yang diparkir beberapa kaki di depan. Sirius lari amat cepat, tak salah posisi striker disandangnya.

Sirius menaiki mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas. Sambil menyetir dengan penuh gaya, Sirius mencari-cari saluran radio yang musiknya lagi oke.

_Telpon akuuuu tujuh dua tujuh—_

Sirius segera menggantinya ke saluran lain,

_Sumpah I love you, I need you, I miss—_

Mencari lagi…

_Hari-hari kulewati hanya sendiri tanpa kekasih_

_Tapi tetap kunikmati indahnya hari tanpa tambatan hati_

Sirius memutuskan lagu ini cukup oke untuk mengiringinya berkendara. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu mau ke mana—alasan main futsal yang dikatakannya pada wartawan hanya asal keluar saja. Dia tahu benar bahwa hari ini Frank dan kawan-kawan sedang asyik di Poentjak, dan kini dia sukses nganggur di hari di mana seharusnya semua orang menikmatinya.

Dia sempat memikirkan beberapa opsi, yang pertama adalah mengunjungi teman-teman sesama artisnya. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mau apa dia nanti setelah bertemu teman-teman artisnya itu? Jujur selama ini Sirius tidak pernah cocok dengan mereka, terutama gaya hidupnya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berhura-hura tidak jelas, atau belanja barang-barang mahal ber-merk, atau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Huh, mending main futsal kemana-mana…

Opsi kedua adalah mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Tetapi opsi ini langsung hangus begitu saja tanpa perlu argumen terlebih dahulu.

_Aku ingin menjadi setitik awan kecil di nadi_

_Bersama mentari_

_Walaupun ku sendiri tapi aku masih ada_

_Masih ada cinta… di hati_

Opsi ketiga adalah mengirim SMS pada Remus.

Remus.. lelaki yang secara tak sengaja ditemuinya di mall kemarin. Pertemuan itu tidak akan pernah menghilang dari benak Sirius sampai kapanpun. Keberadaan anak itu, entah kenapa, memiliki efek yang luar biasa pada Sirius—seakan-akan dunia menjadi seribu kali lebih indah. Dan dia sama sekali berbeda dengan lelaki atau perempuan yang dikenal Sirius selama ini.

Ketika dia terhenti di lampu merah dan bersemangat meraih telepon genggamnya dan siap untuk memijit tombolnya, sekejap nyalinya hilang begitu saja. Sirius menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi, _argh Sirius Black takut SMS orang? Nggak banget deh. Tapi… kalo pembicaraannya jadi garing lagi kayak semalem gimana? Ah udah ah, telepon Frank aja!_

Baru saja ketika dia ingin memijit nomor telepon genggam sahabatnya yang sudah sangat dia hafal itu, dia dikejutkan dengan suara klakson dari belakang.

DINN DINN

"UDAH IJO WOI! BISA BACA RAMBU NGGAK SIH LO BEGOK!?"

Kesal, sirna sudah niatnya untuk menjaga image artisnya. _Ah, orang barbar begitu paling juga nggak kenal siapa gue._

Menurunkan kaca jendelanya, Sirius melongok ke mobil belakangnya sambil teriak, "SABAR KAMPRET! GUE—"

Namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok yang menyetir mobil sedan berwarna putih itu. Orang yang sudah lama dia kenal, dan cukup dekat. Dilihatnya orang itu juga kaget.

"Sirius?"

"Ted?"

xxx

"Hahahahaha, aduh, maap ya Sirius, abis gue lagi kesel banget tadi di belakang ada motor nyerempet mobil gue, hahaha, maap ya," ujar lelaki itu—Ted—sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sirius.

Mereka kini sedang menepi di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, pelayannya langsung memekik kaget begitu melihat Sirius. Setelah menutup mulutnya dengan menyodorkan foto bertanda tangan sisa premiere tempo hari, mereka duduk di meja pojok yang menhadap jendela.

Sudah lama Sirius tidak duduk-duduk santai mengobrol bersama tiga orang ini (ya, isi mobil sedan itu ada tiga orang), Andromeda, sepupu favoritnya, Ted Tonks, suami sepupunya, dan Nymphadora, anak mereka. Ketika belum sibuk dulu, Sirius sangat suka bermain dengan Dora karena gadis kecil itu sangat pandai melakukan gerakan-gerakan pantomim. Karena berbakat di bidang drama, Dora diikutkan casting sinetron oleh ibunya. _Dasar, anak kecil sekarang kebanyakan mau jadi artis, siapa nanti yang bakal jadi insinyur? _Pikir Sirius.

"Gimana hidup lo sekarang, Sir? Seneng jadi artis?" Ted bertanya polos sambil nyengir, sementara Andromeda menerima pesanan kopi mereka dari pelayan yang menghampiri meja itu.

"Ya gitu lah Ted," Sirius membalas, "ada enaknya ada nggaknya. Widiii, apalagi fans-fansnya, duh, kalo gue bukan artis udah gue gamparin satu-satu tuh cewek."

"Hush! Jangan ngomong gitu," tegus Andromeda, "kamu harusnya bersyukur bisa dapet pekerjaan, banyak yang nggak bisa kerja di luar sana."

_Kok kata-katanya kayak kata-kata Frank?_ Pikir Sirius. Tetapi pikirannya diinterupsi oleh gadis kecil yang rambutnya pink menyala, "Oom Sirius, Dora juga mau jadi artis kayak Oom Sirius lho!"

Melirik sekilas sambil tersenyum pada ponakan jauhnya, Sirius bepikir _lagi, haha kalo diliat nih anak antusiasnya mirip sama sepupunya Remus. Duh, kenapa gue jadi mikirin Remus lagi.._

"Hahaha, iya iya, nanti Dora pasti bisa jadi artis terkenal kayak Oom Sirius," balas Sirius dengan keramahan yang langka.

"Terus?" Ted bertanya.

"Terus apaan?" kata Sirius sambil menuangkan gula ke dalam kopinya.

"Lo udah punya cewek?"

Sirius menuangkan gulanya kebanyakan.

"Udah belom?" desak Ted. "Sayang banget kamu ganteng-ganteng belom punya pacar. Gue nonton di infotaiment katanya lo lagi deket sama lawan main lo di film terbaru lo tuh, siapa namanya..?" Ted mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Maya Luna," ujar istrinya.

"Oh iya! Maya Luna!" Ted nyengir lebar. "Pas tahu berita itu Meda kesal lho, soalnya dia seneng banget kalo Maya Luna pasangannya sama si Peter Pan aja—itutuh, vokalis grup band ARIEL." Katanya, sedikit menggoda kegemaran istrinya nonton acara gosip.

"Ah, apaan sih kabar itu," Sirius melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Nggak ada dasarnya. Gue deket sama Maya juga nggak. Itu ada-adanya wartawan aja, biar ada bahan berita, nggak kreatif amat."

"Oh, hahaha, jadi belom punya pacar nih sekarang?" Ted masih berusaha menyambung topik, "masa lo kalah sama gue, gue pacaran sama Meda pas gue SMA loh! Ganteng-ganteng kayak lo belom punya pacar sama sekali, jangan-jangan lo sukanya sama cowok ya?! Hahahahaha."

Sirius seperti terkena kamehameha-nya Son Goku. Dan seketika itu, dia teringat Remus, membuat perutnya geli tak karuan.

"Udah ah, kamu godain dia aja," tegur Andromeda lembut pada suaminya. Sirius menulis pesan dalam hati bahwa suatu hari dia harus membalas kebaikan sepupunya karena telah menyelamatkannya kali ini.

Mereka akhirnya membicarakan beberapa topik lain sambil menghabiskan kopi. Ketika hari sudah mulai sore dan kopi mereka pun telah habis, Ted sekeluarga izin untuk pamit.

"Lo juga pulang, Sir," kata Ted, "gue denger lo mau main sinetron baru kan? Besok syuting lo harus istirahat yang bener hari ini."

"Yeah," Sirius membalas pelan.

Setelah berpelukan dengan Andromeda dan Nymphadora memberikan kecupan di pipinya, ketiga keluarga bahagia itu masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya dan melesat pergi.

Menghela napas, Sirius memencet tombol di kunci mobilnya dan menyusup masuk ke dalamnya. Yeah, mungkin dengan kesibukan esok hari, dia akan bisa melupakan perihal Remus sejenak. Mungkin…

CATATAN PENGARANG (dari **RB**):

Suatu hari yang panas di musim panas, saya dikagetkan oleh sapaan MSN dari Sirius Lupin. Ia bilang ada kado untuk saya. Mengenal wataknya, saya tahu ini pastilah hanya omong kosong sampai saya membuka inbox email dan... TERNYATA DIA MENGIRIM LANJUTAN CERITA INI. Bingung, harus marah atau senang, karena sudah SANGAT LAMA akun ini terlantar dengan cerita menggantung di chapter 4. Oke, jadi inilah bab 5.


	6. Mogok

**LEGENDA SIMBOL: **

xxx : pembatas situasi (seperti biasa)

-x-x-x- : pembatas POV

**|-x-x-x-|**

**Pacarku Superstar**

By: _**Garis Miring**_—yeah, **Remus Black** dan **Sirius Lupin.**

BAB 6: MOGOK

Lagi-lagi akhir pekan ia habiskan seorang diri—kali ini tanpa sepupu kecilnya—dan anak dinamis seperti Remus paling anti diam di rumah jika ada waktu luang. Sebisa mungkin ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan yang berguna. Namun kali ini nampaknya anak itu tidak bisa menemukan kesibukkan karena tidak adanya rekan sejawat yang biasa diajak bergembira bersama, yaitu James. Bocah atraktif berkacamata itu agaknya sudah memasukkan banyak nama Lily Evans dalam setiap agendanya dan menelantarkan Remus begitu saja—setidaknya itulah bahasa kasarnya.

Jadi di sinilah Remus, leyeh-leyeh di sofa ruang keluarga menonton acara yang merekomendasikan berbagai tempat wisata menarik di ibukota—yang sebagian besar telah ia kunjungi bersama James—dan itu membuatnya bosan. Akhirnya lima belas menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mematikan tivi dan mengambil buku direktori wisata kota. Ia melemparnya secara sembarangan—hampir mengenai guci antik Vietnam kesayangan mamanya—dan terbukalah satu halaman.

Remus mendekati benda itu dan menggumam kepada halaman yang terbuka tadi, "kayaknya seru juga ke sini sendirian, sekalian ngetes mobil baru keluar dari bengkel." Dan keputusan sudah bulat, akhir pekan ini ia akan berjalan-jalan sore sendirian. Setelah berbenah diri ia pun berjalan menuju garasi, tak lupa sebelumnya berpamitan kepada ibunda supaya selamat di jalan.

Seperti lirik lagu Lemon Tree, di Minggu siang yang hujan ia hanya menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana dan saat macet ia melihat sekeliling dan hanya terdapat pepohonan, tak ada orang yang menemaninya dalam kesendirian ini. Baru kemarin sepertinya James mengajaknya bersenang-senang dan rasanya baru kemarin juga sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya.

Deretan pepohonan telah hilang digantikan pemandangan jalan bebas hambatan. Rasanya sebentar lagi ia sampai tujuan ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mobilnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk merapat ke bahu jalan. Dan benar saja, sungguh mengherankan mengingat mobil ini baru saja keluar bengkel.

Kalau sudah begini biasanya James dapat memberikan solusi, hanya saja saat ini rupanya anak tersebut tidak diketahui keberadaaannya. Lalu Remus memutuskan untuk mencoba meneleponnya. Sambil menunggu nada sambung yang monoton itu, Remus mengerling sekali lagi ke arah kap mobilnya yang terbuka sambil menghela napas menderita.

Telepon diangkat oleh James, "_halo? Siapa di sana?!"_

"Heh, Remus di sini, emangnya nomer gue ilang dari kontak lo?"

"_Oh, Ramses my combro,"_ balas James, "_kenapa, Rem?—sori tadi gak liat layar, gak tau siapa yang nelfon._"

"Gitu?" kata Remus setengah heran, "gue lagi—anjrit, lo lagi di mana sih berisik benget!"

"_Sori, apaan?—gak kedengeran lo ngomong! Gue lagi di konsernya Rihanna! Sumpah berisik abis, Rem_," seru James susah payah di antara hentakan hingar-bingar, "_kalo ada perlu SMS gue aja, ya! Oke oke siyu leter!_"

_Tuut._

"Bencong, ke konser gak ngajak-ngajak gue," Remus menggerutu habis-habisan, kini ia hanya berdua saja dengan mesin mati. Kepada siapa lagi ia harus minta tolong? Tiba-tiba ada satu nama terlintas di kepalanya.

_Sirius, gue ganggu lo gak?_

Jarinya bergerak begitu saja menekan tombol 'kirim'. Barulah sepersekian menit kemudian ia menyadari apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

"LOH NGAPAIN GUE ESEMES DIA?!"

Teriakan paniknya seketika hilang digantikan eskpresi tegang saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama _Sirius_ di layarnya. Sambil menelan ludah, ia mengucap kata standar yang digunakan untuk menyapa orang di seberang telepon,

"HALO?!"

Ia juga tak tahu kenapa harus berteriak.

"_Lo kenapa, Rem? Teriak-teriak gitu—eh sori manggil pake 'Rem', sok akrab bener gue,_" tanggap Sirius di seberang telepon.

"Oh maap sebelumnya, lo kaget, ya?" kata Remus setengah gugup, "engg, iya nih, lo lagi sibuk gak?"

"_Nggak juga, sih. Emang kenapa?_"

"Ini—anu gue lagi... ehh," Remus menggumam tak jelas untuk memikirkan kalimat apa yang kira-kira pantas untuk dijadikan permohonan minta tolong, "Sirius, kayaknya gue mau minta tolong sama lo buat jemput gue."

"_Elah, kirain ada apaan?_" ujar Sirius pendek, "_yaudah, lo lagi di mana?_"

"Eh, bentar deh—lo nggak lagi di konsernya Rihanna, 'kan?"

"_Enggak laah, ngapain juga, ntar gue benyek kena senggolan anak-anak gaul yang lagi joget,_" serunya sambil tertawa kecil, "_emang kenapa? Lo mau ke sana? Gue ada tuh _free-pass_ bejibun abis di rumah gue, dari produser, dari temen, dari kenalan artis—EH jadi gak nyambung. Oke gini aja deh, lo lagi kenapa sih?_"

"Jadi gini, gue lagi terdampar di antah berantah jalan bebas hambatan dengan mesin mobil gue yang lagi rusak," ceritanya menderita, "gue gak bisa ngapa-ngapain nih kayaknya—sohib gue si kacamata lagi ke konsernya Jamiroquai dukjedakjedukk—nah, makanya..."

"_Oh gitu,_" kata Sirius menanggapi dari seberang, "_sip deh, gue ke tempat lo sekarang ya. Yiuk mari._"

"Eh, Sirius."

"_Kenapa lagi?_"

"Emangnya gue udah bilang gue di mana?"

"_Oh iya,_" katanya, "_di fanfiction semuanya jadi mungkin, bisa aja gue tiba-tiba di sebelah lo—_"

"Sumpah gak ngerti gue lo ngomong apaan," potong Remus tak sabaran, "posisi gue sekarang di Jalantinggi Lingkarluar."

"_Hmm, situ... oke, tunggu yah. Bye_"

"Dag."

Satu menit yang menyenangkan, setidaknya itu pikir Remus. Dan rupanya itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengatasi rasa bosan selama kurang lebih setengah jam menunggu Sirius. Dari kejauhan, datanglah mobil yang sudah pernah dikenalnya waktu dulu, itu mobil Sirius.

"Wasap?" seru Sirius dari dalam kaca mobil dan menurunkannya.

"Apa sih lo—cepet juga datengnya," kata Remus sambil bertolak pinggang berbalik ke arah mobilnya yang rusak.

"Kan gue pake NOS biar ngebut," ujarnya asal, "nggak lah gue ngasal—eh, sebenernya gue rada telat kalik, tadi gue ke Circle K bentar beli macem-macem, liat jok belakang gue deh."

Remus menurut dan mengintip ke tempat yang tadi disebutkan, dan ia menjadi sangat takjub dibuatnya: begitu banyak kantong cemilan yang ditaruh di situ.

"Aneh lo, ini semua buat apa cobak?!" tanya Remus keheranan sambil mendecak, dalam hati rupanya ia berkeinginan untuk meminta salah satu dari makanan itu.

"Buat kamu lah—eh, maksud gue, buat elo," jawab Sirius simpel, "hari ini rencananya kita mau jalan bareng 'kan?"

Remus kini menghadap Sirius yang masih termangu di belakang setir, "oh, begitu?"

"Maksud gueeee, melihat keadaan lo yang sekarang, kayaknya percuma lo balik ke rumah—gue juga males nganter lo gitu.. haha—jadi, gimana kalo lo jalan sama gue aja seharian ini?"

Remus menaikkan alisnya, dalam hati menertawakan tingkah si Sirius di depannya, kenapa ia seenaknya saja beranalisa seperti itu? Meskipun dalam hati tentu saja Remus tidak akan menolak ajakannya.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama lo beli makanan sebanyak ini?"

"YA BUAT DIMAKAN LAH!" ujar Sirius sarkas sambil menggerakkan kepala layaknya ABG ngamuk, "gue lagi males jajan-jajan di luar."

"Loh ini kan namanya jajan—"

"Udah, gini aja, sekarang kita mau ngapain mobil lo nih?" potong Sirius tak sabaran, nampaknya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Remus membahas perihal makanan lebih lanjut.

"Manggil derek kayaknya," ujar Remus. Seketika itu juga ia menyadari satu lagi kebodohannya. Kenapa juga ia harus memanggil Sirius? Mestinya dari tadi ia sudah selamat sampai rumah hanya dengan menelpon jasa derek. Sungguh aneh.

xxx

CATATAN PENGARANG:

FYI, sebenernya fanfic ini udah selesai dari 2 November 2008. Cuma kita lupa ngepos, hahahaha, maafkan kebodohan kami. Dan tenang saja, kami sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan BAB 7!


End file.
